


Confinement

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a solitary rancher in the middle of nowhere Kansas.</p><p>One day, a stranger wanders onto his land and he's suddenly not so alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [Kitty-trio](http://kitty-trio.tumblr.com)! Thank you so much doll <3

**1930’s -  Rural Kansas**

Arthur glanced up from his horse as he saw the oncoming rain in the distance.

The grey skies seem to spread forever, angry dark clouds rolling in, rolling closer and closer to where Arthur and his herd stood. Arthur knew that he had no time to waste as he gave his horse a slight nudge, squeezing with his heels as he urged him forward. He began rounding up his sheep, doing a mental count as each animal began to bleat, their cloven hooves leaving impressions on the dirt as the herd began heading back to the ranch.

Arthur had lived on his family’s ranch his entire life and after his parents passed away, he took over as main caretaker. There were horses, sheep and cattle that he made profit from and his border collie Shep that helped him with the grazing of the cattle and sheep and kept him company at home at the end of the day. It was a solitary, though fulfilling life for Arthur and he was often kept so busy, he didn’t think about much else but the work at hand.

Shep ran along side of the herd, barking, keeping them in line as Arthur followed up behind them, making sure not a single lamb was left behind. When they finally arrived back at the ranch, the sheep penned in, Arthur led his horse back to the stable before calling Shep to his side and heading inside. His home was simple, a fence surrounding his home, trees shading the sides, a wide porch where on easy days, he would sit with Shep and watch the sky turn from brilliant oranges to reds and purples. There were four windows with pale blue-grey shutters that Arthur immediately closed before entering his home, Shep behind him and heading to the fireplace where he rested on the small handwoven rug in front of it.

It was his signal for Arthur to start the fire for his beloved dog and once it was roaring, Shep turned and laid down on his side, all four legs out so his belly was turned towards the warmth, his black and white fur smoothed back by Arthur’s hand, belly exposed, Arthur went to the small kitchen area and began to make himself dinner.

As the rain tapped against the windows, Arthur ate, watching Shep now and then, watching him turn from his side, to his back, to his belly, huffing now and then as he slept. He only woke when Arthur filled Shep’s bowl and he ran over to eat now that he had gotten some rest.

It was his routine, his ritual - one that Arthur had followed faithfully since he was seventeen years old. It was nice to have Shep as company, especially when he felt the exhaustion of the day weighing on his shoulders and he crawled into bed, feeling Shep follow and curl up at his feet to sleep. Certain nights, however Arthur listened to the rain and listened to Shep snore and rested his own hand over his heart, feeling it thump under his palm.

Days after the storm that rolled in, Arthur stepped out from his home early in the morning after having breakfast, Shep following, yawning before shaking his entire body out before trotting after Arthur.

 

+

 

Arthur did his usual work, tending to the cattle, to his horses, to the sheep, feeding all of them before he did some work in the barn. It usually took all morning and he still had a mountain of chores ahead of him before taking the cattle and then the sheep to graze. He checked on the cows who were ready any day to birth the new calves and after feeding them, he left the barn to check on the fence which he meant to fix before but had only patched up. He lifted his newsboy cap from his brow, never having liked to wear a cowboy hat as he wiped the sweat from his brow, looking around for Shep. He couldn’t see him at first and he frowned a bit, stepping further from the barn doors as he finally spotted him.

He seemed to run towards Arthur but then disappeared behind a tree, only his wagging tail visible. At first, Arthur wondered why Shep was running there and the closer Arthur got, he began to see a shape. He thought maybe it was an animal or one of the lambs had gotten loose but when he got close enough, Arthur saw a hand. He immediately turned around and ran to the barn, picking up the shotgun he kept there for just such occasions. It wasn’t uncommon for vagrants and vagabonds and stragglers to wander onto his land, looking for handouts or money. In some cases, few cases, some were thieves so Arthur was ready. He lifted the gun up to sight, his finger on the trigger as he approached the tree and called out to his dog.

“Shep! Here, boy!”

Shep ran over to him and the hand dropped down and stilled as Arthur rounded the trunk, pointing his gun at the stranger.

“What are you doing on my property?”

He got a good look at the stranger then, his clothes filthy, his shoes clearly worn from obvious miles of walking, a patchy barely kept together cap on his head. His face was smudged with soot and dirt, the start of a beard growing around his chin, jaw and over his lips. His eyes were bright however and they distracted Arthur for a moment, nearly lowering his gun before he brought it back up firmly.

“Answer me.”

The stranger held his hands up, a duffle bag falling to the side of him on the grass as he replied.

“I meant no harm. I’m just passing through.”

His accent caught Arthur off guard again and he lowered his gun again but kept his finger on the trigger.

“You’re not from around here.”

“No, mate I’m not. I’m a long way from home.”

“Well...all right then. Sorry for aiming at you.”

The stranger nodded as he started to stand slowly, making no sudden movements since Arthur was still holding the upper hand.

“It’s alright. You say this is your land?”

Arthur nodded.

“Would you happen to be looking for help? I could use the work.”

“I couldn’t pay you much, if at all.”

“Just need some food and a place to stay.”

Arthur was wary of letting a stranger stay in his home, even near his home but Shep seemed to like him and he trusted his beloved pet. He looked at Shep and saw his tail wagging so Arthur moved his finger off the trigger as he said,

“All right. You can stay in the barn and we’ll see if we can’t get you something to eat too. I’m Arthur by the way.”

“Eames.”

Arthur nodded as he then motioned the man - Eames, to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange for Arthur to share his space, his life suddenly crowded.

 

He let Eames stay in the barn, a former housebarn, the alcove above the cattle providing a small sleeping area for him. During the day, Arthur began showing Eames around, training him for all the chores that Arthur usually left for the last minute, though training wasn’t really needed - Eames seem to be a master of all trades. He fed the cattle, sheep and horses and that was just a start though it helped Arthur tremendously get through his day.

 

When he faced the problem of having to graze the cattle and sheep, he felt worried about leaving a stranger behind on his property so he told Eames to saddle up.

 

“I uh...I’m not sure if I can ride that long.”

 

Arthur glanced at him, a few days after Eames’ arrival, cleaned up and fed, some of his clothes that were folded up in his duffle washed so he was a different version of what he appeared to be that first day. He wore faded blue jeans and Arthur had given him one of his father’s old blue and white plaid button down shirt that was as faded as if Eames himself had owned it. Unlike Arthur, Eames did take to wearing a cowboy hat and while Arthur thought it ridiculous at first, he saw it suited him now.

 

“You took to everything else so easily. Can you ride at all?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then you’ll be fine. We have to take the cattle, then the sheep.”

 

Eames nodded and with a nervous glance, got on his horse and followed Arthur out.

 

He felt a little bad for Eames, who looked as if his only experience on horseback was a led trot. Arthur rode up beside him and gave him a few instructions and slowed his pace, Shep running along side the herd to keep them in line. When they finally crossed a small, quick moving stream, the cattle began grazing and Eames sighed.

 

“All right?”

 

Eames nodded, lifting up the brim of his hat as he said,

 

“It’s a lot to look out for.”

 

“And we still have the sheep to do.”

 

Eames huffed out a breath and Arthur chuckled a little.

 

By the end of the day, Eames had managed to keep up and he was invited inside to sit for dinner. Arthur cooked after lighting the fire for Shep and Eames sat at the small table, his fingers toying with the gingham placemats under his hands.

 

“I haven’t had company in years.”

 

Eames looked over at Arthur while he cooked as he smiled a little and said,

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been around company myself. Or dinner.”

 

Arthur chuckled a bit.

 

“I’m lucky to have this at all. Times aren’t exactly well.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Arthur didn’t feel quite right asking too many questions so he left it at that.

 

After dinner was over, Eames returned to the barn and Arthur stayed inside his home, watching Eames go inside, a lantern lighting his way. When the light dimmed and seemed gone, Arthur went to bed, Shep at his feet. It was another restless night for Arthur, his hand over his chest, his palm counting the beats of his heart.

 

Over the next few weeks, Arthur took Eames with him to graze the cattle and sheep, calling after him when he finished his chores, usually before dinner. The two of them rode out together and waited while the cattle grazed, returning them and then riding out again with the sheep. Arthur would slouch in his saddle and watch the sheep graze and bleat at each other. If a lamb would run off too far, Shep usually went after it though now and then, Arthur would watch as Eames would get off his mount and walk around, petting the sheep or paying Shep attention if the dog would be laying down in the grass, bored. Arthur thought it might have been a problem, Eames getting distracted by the animals, but he was as vigilant as Arthur, if not more by running past Arthur once to catch one of the lambs that had wandered towards the stream.

 

The routine was changed now. After the sheep were returned and the horses back in the stable, the two went inside the house and while Eames left his hat on the couch to kneel down and play with Shep, Arthur started the fire and then went to start dinner. Then they would sit and make small talk throughout the meal before Eames thanked him and pet Shep on his way out, picking up his hat.

 

It wasn’t bad, Arthur adjusted accordingly though he didn’t trust to leave Eames alone anywhere than out in the open area of the ranch. After Eames had finished mending the fence, he painted it and then helped with the cows when they were ready to birth their calves. He mucked the stalls for the horses and groomed them after bathing them. Arthur appreciated his hard work, especially when he himself had other things to do.

 

After a few weeks, Arthur needed to know if he should continue to depend on Eames or start getting used to his work load again so at breakfast one day, as Arthur slid a plate of eggs and ham over to Eames, he asked,

 

“So, how much longer do you plan on staying around?”

 

“Just itching for me to leave huh?”

 

Eames picked up his fork to start eating, giving Arthur a devil-may-care smile and Arthur couldn’t help but grin back.

 

“Jack ass. I ask because I want to know if I should show you more or just get ready for you to take off.”

 

Eames chewed for a moment, then swallowed as Arthur handed him a cup of coffee and then joined him to eat. Eames took a sip before answering.

 

“I’d actually like to stay longer if it’s alright with you. I can learn more.”

 

Arthur nodded as he ate his breakfast.

 

“Ok then. We’ll start today.”

 

Eames nodded.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I should actually thank you, you’re lightening my work load.”

 

Eames nodded a bit, a small smile on his face while he ate.

 

“We’re in each other’s debts then.”

 

“Guess so.”

 

That morning, Arthur showed Eames more of what to do and while he worried about leaving Eames to herd the cattle alone, he thought him more capable of handling the sheep. They rode out together with the cattle and once they returned, Arthur got off his horse and lifted up the brim of his cap as he said,

 

“Alright, I’m going to tend to some of the calves. You can handle the sheep right?”

 

Eames looked a bit surprised, taking off his thick and heavy leather gloves before tilting up the brim of his hat.

 

“Just me? Are you sure?”

 

“How else am I going to get anything else done if I have to follow you around all day?”

 

Eames just laughed as he adjusted his hat again and got to work. He whistled to Shep, who by now had gotten accustomed to the both of them and followed Eames while Arthur stepped back, taking his horse to the stable.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks steadily rolled into months and Eames continued staying on Arthur’s ranch, still doing his chores in addition to herding the sheep before dinner. Arthur would watch as Eames walked with the herd rather than ride a horse, Shep at his side as they walked to the distant fields.

 

If the weather looked bad, Eames took a horse but mainly, he walked.

Arthur was relieved each time Eames came back with the herd though he wondered why he felt such worry - it wasn’t as if Eames was going to steal all his sheep and his dog in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on his back. But still, he felt some pressure fall off of his shoulders when he heard Shep’s bark as they approached the ranch again.

As the sun began to go down later and later and the weather began to warm, Arthur would some times watch from the porch as Shep ran ahead first, doubling back to herd the sheep into their pen and when Eames walked up last, Shep finally bounded up the steps and rushed over to Arthur where he sat drinking cold iced tea. Eames usually joined them, leaning against the railing of the porch and drink his offered glass of tea before dinner. Having the time now, Arthur could finish his chores a little early and just wait for Eames to come back before he started dinner.

It became a new part of the routine.

They sat down to have dinner one summer night, the sky seeming lighter than usual and Arthur thought rain would come. Shep was sleeping in front of the fire as always while Arthur and Eames ate, sharing a laugh. Eames set his fork down to pick up up his cup to drink and when he set it down again, he said,

“The new lambs...they’re trouble.”

“A few years ago, I nearly lost one to a coyote. He was a baby and he wandered off before Shep noticed him.”

“Did the coyote get him?”

“Started to. Took a leg.”

Eames looked sad for a moment, then paused as if noticing something and looking back at Arthur.

“That explains that three legged ram in the flock.”

Arthur smiled a bit, nodding.

“Most ranchers wouldn’t do that. They would have killed the lamb and been done with it.”

“They’re sheep. They’re good for wool and not much else. You don’t need four legs to grow wool.”

Eames nodded as he had another forkful of food. As he chewed, he looked down at his plate then back up at Arthur, who was busy eating.

“I appreciate all this you know. The job, the roof, the clothes...I would probably be dead if not for you.”

“I doubt that. I’m sure you would have made it somewhere else.”

Eames shook his head.

“I was at my end. I had walked for days. This is the middle of nowhere.”

Arthur felt too humble to take credit for saving his life. But he couldn’t turn down the compliment again so he looked down at his plate again, eating more before responding.

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad you like it here.”

“I do.”

Arthur smiled.

It still felt a little strange to consider Eames his friend considering he knew nothing about the man but he didn’t know what else to call it. They shared their day, their work, their meals. They spoke too much and shared enough to be called just boss and employee and Arthur liked his company.

Besides, Shep adored him. His once faithful border collie now answered to Eames as much as he did to Arthur and though he did his best to lie between them when they sat or stood, he often went to Eames for affection, his tail wagging slowly under Eames’ caress, fingers scratching just right on his head between his ears. Arthur couldn’t be jealous, Shep was intrigued by the new company as much as Arthur was.

Now that it was summer, the cattle had to be grazed to different pastures, slightly further over the rolling hills, the sheep as well. They rode out together for the cattle and spent hours watching, riding around the cattle as they ate. Arthur lifted his cap from his brow, wiping the sweat there with the back of his arm, his hands covered in gloves as he looked at the herd, each cattle eating, mooing at each other, tails swishing back and forth as some moved around to continue eating. Eames sat up properly, looking around, then down as Shep walked around the outside of the herd.

They only moved again when they returned the cattle to the ranch and then rode back out when it was the sheep’s turn. Back out on the field, Arthur watched as Eames removed something from his shirt pocket only for it to be a cigarette. He lit it and then looked at Arthur.

“Want one?”

Arthur shrugged. He hadn’t smoked since he was a teenager and accepted it with a thanks. Eames struck a match and lit it for him while they stayed on top of their horses.

“Thank you.”

Eames nodded, blowing out smoke as he finally slouched a bit.

“Did you smoke a pack already?”

“Yeah. I was trying to make them last but...oh well.”

“I can get more. I’m about due to head into town for supplies soon.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s fine.”

Eames looked as if he wanted to argue more, but then sighed in defeat.

“Thanks.”

Arthur nodded.

While Arthur did have a run down jalopy that was covered and sat beside the house, Arthur hadn’t used it or even looked at it since his father passed away. He often rode horseback with a wagon hitched up into town though it took a lot longer and often tried to make the trip only when he had to. Nearly at the end of the month, their food supply was running low, though Arthur felt more concern about leaving Eames alone on his property. He hated that he still had that mistrust, that worry - though at the same time, he rationalized that he had a right to be, he really didn’t know Eames that well. After getting some of the morning work out of the way, Arthur locked his home and then saddled his horse after hitching the wagon. Eames was busy sweeping out the stalls when he saw Arthur getting ready and he stopped as he looked up at him. 

“Need a hand?”

“Oh, no thanks. I’m heading out to town. Want to come along?”

“Nah, I still have plenty to do here. Will you be back before the herd needs to be grazed?”

“I should be. If not though, don’t wait for me, just take them out.”

“Alright. Safe trip.”

“Thanks.”

Shep was standing close by as Arthur readied himself and he had to stop and kneel down, petting him with a smile.

“Going to town, boy. Go keep Eames company.”

Shep’s tail wagged and when Eames whistled for him, Shep ran off. Arthur only laughed a bit before he got on his horse and began the trip.

Nearly three hours later, Arthur was in a small town, around other people and an ever changing background. While the depression had gutted big cities, smaller, more rural towns were living on the fringes and hardly making it, but seem to be in a better place. Arthur headed to the general store on Main Street, minding the slow moving cars that drove through the streets. He passed by a few beggars and entered the store. The main girl who was usually at the counter, Ariadne swept her chestnut colored hair away from her young looking face as she smiled.

“Why, Arthur. You’re here earlier than usual!”

“Yeah…”

She helped him pick out his usual items and at the end as she began ringing him up, Arthur added a pack of cigarettes. Ariadne looked at him as she said,

“Picking up a new habit?”

“You can say that.”

She shrugged slightly as she finished totalling his items.

“Put it on my tab Ari. I’ll see you next month.”

She nodded and smiled as she saw him out, helping him put everything on the wagon. By the time they were done, she huffed, wiping her hands on the body of her shirt. 

 

“Get a car, Arthur. Join us in this century.”

“Shut up.”

She laughed as she waved him off and watched him leave.

Arthur half expected to not have a single pole standing by the time he returned home, but nothing was missing, nothing was burned down and everything looked fine. Eames had just led the sheep back in their pen, the sun low in the sky, Shep running towards Arthur. Arthur climbed down and pet Shep, smiling as Eames came over to join them.

“Got everything you needed?”

Arthur nodded as Eames began taking off the bundles on the horse but before he got very far, Arthur handed him his cigarettes.

“Thanks, mate.”

“It’s the least I could do. Come on, let’s get dinner started.”

“Great, I’m starved.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

There were moments that even a most experienced rancher couldn't avoid. Mistakes still happened that even Arthur couldn’t avoid.

There had been a new horse brought to him by a seller, saying he needed breaking in. It wasn’t the first time Arthur had to break in a horse for sale, so he had no reason not to take the horse in for training.

He did all the usual steps, trying to earn the horse’s trust, spending days walking around, feeding him, waiting to gain the moment of trust where he knew he would be able to ride it. In hindsight, Arthur knew he was rushing but he felt confident the horse would be fine - after all, the animal had not shown any hostile behavior or even objected to the bridle and bit. So when Arthur saddled him up and got on, he felt the horse tense and suddenly he bucked, running around the penned in area, Arthur holding on, trying his best to calm the animal down only to be thrown.

instinctively, Arthur turned to land on his side, knowing that on his back he would be exposed to a possible stomping from a panicked animal or a harsher injury - on his front might cause facial or neck damage or a break. The moment he hit the ground, the air was knocked from his body but he curled up anyway, trying to cover his head and neck, his eyes closed as his heart raced. There was relief when he didn’t hear the horse near him and as he opened his eyes, the pain of landing roughly lanced through him. He uncurled slowly, groaning as he felt the dirt settling around him, dust on his face from where he lay and as he opened his eyes, he felt dizzy and unsettled.

“Arthur?! You all right?”

Arthur registered Eames’ voice, his shadow blocking the light from Arthur’s eyes as he looked up and saw Eames kneeling down beside him, his hand on his shoulder. Arthur could feel where he would bruise on his hip and on his side, his arm hurt from the brunt of the impact but otherwise, he felt no real damage. He struggled to pull in a breath as he coughed, more dust kicking up as he nodded slowly.

“Yeah...just...fuck…”

He groaned as he turned on his back, feeling his cap was missing, probably flew off during the fall, Eames helped him sit up slowly, patting the dust off his back gently.

“Think you can stand? Come on, up you get.”

He helped Arthur to his feet, then leaned down to pick up his cap, smacking it against his thigh to get the filth off it before handing it back to Arthur. Arthur took it with a thanks, still feeling a little shaken and dizzy as Eames walked him over to the fence where Arthur leaned against it, bringing his hand up to his brow as he huffed. 

“Haven’t taken a spill like that since I was a kid.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t break your neck.”

Arthur nodded, knowing he was right.

“Maybe you should take the rest of the day to relax.”  said Eames.

Arthur would usually say no, there was too much to be done but he nodded and said yes.

Eames was attentive to him even hours afterwards while Arthur sat on the porch, Shep faithfully at his side, concern in his eyes as Eames brought him a glass of water.

“I feel better. Besides, it was just a throw. It could have been worse.”

“Still, it looked pretty bad.”

“No one looks good being thrown off a horse.”

Eames laughed a bit while Arthur smiled a bit, pausing to drink from his glass, the cold water feeling great down his throat. He could already feel some of the soreness on his shoulder and down his arm and he was sure the bruising would turn black. When he sighed, he felt the ache from his fall but overall, wasn’t in too much pain.

When Eames offered him a cigarette, he took it with a thanks. When he inhaled, he felt the dull ache at his side and he had concern he had broken something, but he shook it off as he exhaled. He felt relief there wasn’t much of the day left and despite his concern, Eames had gone to graze the cattle and sheep, though he admitted he did it as quickly as he could.

When the sun finally set and everyone went inside, Shep had a hard time settling down, even when Arthur pet him and lit the fire for him.

“He’s probably worried.”

Eames nodded as Arthur went to the kitchen to start dinner.

While Eames went to wash up, Arthur pulled up the right side of his shirt and looked at his hip, seeing the bruise already forming, red and faint purple marks blossoming under his skin, tracking up his side, under his rib. It was going to look worse before it healed and as he pressed his fingers to his side, he hissed a bit, feeling the pain.

“Wow, that’s going to get so much worse.”

Arthur looked up, seeing Eames coming back in the kitchen, his shirt now untucked, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hat on the couch in the living room. He pulled up a chair and sat down, looking closer at Arthur’s bruise as he made Arthur lift up his arm a bit more, pushing the shirt up with it. He turned his head to look at his back and when he saw nothing there, he moved back and said,

“Don’t think you broke anything right?”

“No, nothing but the obvious hurts.”

Suddenly, he felt Eames’ fingertips at his rib, warm and pressing gently. Arthur let out a noise, which was more of a startled, embarrassed sound but Eames took it as pain.

“Sorry, didn’t think I pressed down that hard.”

“It’s all right...guess I’m hurt more than I thought.”

Eames got up, moving the chair back as he said,

“You should be ok, nothing looks broken. Though I would sleep on my other side if I were you.”

Arthur laughed a bit, lowering his shirt as he turned to start cooking.

That night, when Arthur went to bed, he sighed softly to himself, hearing Shep shift and turn in his sleep. He lifted the sheets up and off himself - bare chested underneath, running his hand carefully over the forming bruise, right where Eames had touched him earlier. The mere brush of his fingers had made Arthur shiver and he found himself embarrassed at the level of sensitivity he had from not being touched in such a way in….years.

He could turn his head and see the barn where he knew Eames was asleep and his hand settled on his side before he brought it back up and rested it on his chest.

A few days later, Arthur’s side had turned as black as he anticipated, his shoulder purple and red, a dull ache every time he raised it - which was often. While he and Eames sat on their horses watching the cattle graze, Shep walking around the animals, Arthur lifted up his cap sightly and turned to Eames to ask for a cigarette. Eames nodded, obliging and handing him one along with the matches.

“How’s your side?”

“Sore and in pain.”

Eames laughed a bit as lit his own cigarette, leaning back in his saddle. It was quiet for a bit before Arthur finally asked,

“Where did you learn to do all this stuff? You’re pretty quick on learning things.”

“I did a lot of odd jobs in the states, a little of everything so with the exception of herding, it was easy to work here.”

“I’m glad you’re liking it here.”

“I do. It’s probably the most calming job I’ve had.”

Arthur laughed.

“Calming?”

“It’s better than anything I’ve done.”

As soon as Eames said that, the sky began getting dark, thunder clapping in the background. Arthur looked up and cursed, pulling his cap down and throwing his cigarette aside, urging his horse forward as Eames did the same, Shep barking to round up the herd. While the cattle begin to move forward, Arthur glanced back at Eames with a laugh as he shouted,

“What was that about a calming job?”

Eames shook his head as he laughed.

They managed to return to Arthur’s property as the storm began getting worse. Once every head of cattle was secure and the horses returned to the stables, Eames picked up Shep as they ran inside the house, soaked by that point. Shep shook his fur out, splashing water everywhere though Arthur didn’t really care, he was already wet. He started the fire as fast as he could as he stood up and sighed, urging Eames to follow to the bathroom. He gave him a fresh towel, different than the one he used when he showered that morning and let him dry off as he pat his own face.

He toed off his boots as he slung his towel around his neck and began to undo his shirt when he caught Eames doing the same from the corner of his eye. He watched for a moment as Eames peeled off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor and it was then that Arthur saw the tattoos on his body.

“Oh...you have tattoos...I’ve never seen anyone with so many.”

Eames paused, bringing the towel down from his face and looked down at his arms for a moment, as if forgetting he had them there himself.

“Yeah...I do. You got some scars yourself.”

Arthur nodded, bringing his hand to his collarbone where he had broken it when he was younger. He shrugged off his shirt the rest of the way and turned his back to Eames as he said,

“I nearly got gored when I was twenty.”

He was sure he had an impressive scar on his back, just below his shoulder blade from where a mistake of his youth, arrogance and stupidity combined caused him to nearly have a bull’s horn pierce through his back. He had moved just enough to have it tear his skin instead.

  
When he turned slightly, Eames was close to him, the towel in his hand pressed to Arthur’s back as if drying him off. There wasn’t much room in the bathroom anyway yet Eames seemed to have swallowed up all of the space around Arthur anyway. He turned slightly but didn’t say anything. Eames seem to be focused on the scar down his back, his hand suddenly on Arthur’s side, right above his jeans, minding his bruise.

Arthur shivered but then pulled himself back, turning to face him.

“What are you doing?”

Eames didn’t say a word, just looked down and brought his towel up again, turning slightly to leave.

“Sorry.”

Arthur felt frenzy racing through him. He was confused though not angry and his head was spinning with the possibilities of what could have happened just then. He shook his head, holding onto his towel a little more firmly.

“It’s all right.”

“Excuse me.”

Eames left without another word and Arthur felt himself release the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.


	5. Chapter 5

After a quiet dinner with minimal talking, Eames waited out the storm. He sat by the window, Shep on his lap as he watched the rain. Arthur tried reading by the fire but he couldn’t concentrate and he thought of telling Eames to just stay on the couch when he heard him sigh suddenly and stand up, minding Shep.

 

“I’m just going to go. I don’t think the storm will let up and it’s getting late.”

 

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say but he stood and nodded. They said good night and Eames got his things along with a lantern as he left. Arthur and Shep watched him jog across the field to the barn before Arthur headed to bed himself.

 

Arthur couldn’t sleep once alone, however. He kept tossing and turning and he realized why. He huffed and turned on his back, sliding his hand under the sheets, slipping his fingers under his long johns as he took a hold of his cock, already half hard as he began to slowly stroke. He moved his fist up and down easily at first, just sighing deeply to himself, bringing his knees up to put his feet on the mattress. He moaned quietly, his eyes closing as he began to move his hand faster, feeling precum ooze down from the head, aiding his movement.

 

He couldn’t help but think of that moment in the bathroom, Eames so close behind him, his warmth coming off his in waves, his touch on his skin and he moaned again, bringing his free hand to his mouth, biting his fingers to keep his noises to himself, not wanting to bother his dog.

 

Now and then, the sound of flesh on flesh reaches his ears, his mattress occasionally squeaking as he moved a little, lifting his hips into his hand and he’s close, he’s so close that he lets out a strangled sound as he’s thrown off his rhythm as he hears banging on the door. He nearly chokes, his hand stopping suddenly as he sat up, Shep already perked up and he jumped off the bed, heading out the door as Arthur heard the banging again. He cursed, getting his hand out of his long johns as he got to his feet, finding a button down to sling over himself and cover his still obvious tent in front of him. He clutched the shirt close in front of him and made his way to the door, Shep waiting there, tail wagging.

 

“Arthur? Are you there?”

 

Arthur opened the door then, seeing Eames standing there, still in his hat and clothes, soaked through again. He held his belongings in his arms as well.

 

“What happened?”

 

“There’s a leak in the loft space. I grabbed my stuff...is it alright if I stay here? Just for the night, I’ll fix the leak tomorrow morning.”

 

Arthur nodded, stepping aside and letting him in, the door closing immediately afterwards. Arthur brought his hand up to his hair, ruffling it slightly as he said,

 

“Let me get you a blanket.”

 

Arthur walked to the linen closet and opened the door, pulling out a spare patchwork blanket, bringing it back to the living room where Eames was pulling off his shirt. Arthur stopped and realized he should have brought a towel as well. He set the blanket on the couch before leaving for a towel and returning with it a moment later, Eames sitting down now, peeling off his jeans.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He took the towel and pat his face with it. Arthur stood there, holding his shirt close still as he swallowed hard, wondering what to do now.

 

“All your clothes are soaked.”

 

Eames nodded, throwing the towel over his head at the same time.

 

“They are. Hopefully they’ll dry overnight.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Again, Arthur stood there, feeling stupid as he looked down, seeing his erection had not budged at all. He pulled the front of his shirt away from his body, giving himself more slack before clearing his throat.

 

“So...I’m going back to bed. I’m sure Shep will keep you company. You can go ahead and start the fire.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Arthur nodded and turned to go back to his room.

 

He listened to Eames shuffling around in the living room, starting the fire, Shep’s nails clicking on the floor as he followed Eames around, Eames’ soft voice reaching his ears as he spoke gently to the dog. He tried to just fall asleep and he dozed in and out for a few minutes when he heard a soft knock at his door frame. He picked his head up just enough to see Eames standing at his doorway.

 

“Eames?”

 

“Yeah...it’s a bit cold. I think I’m just chilled from the rain but I was wondering where your blankets are.”

 

“Oh, um…”

 

He got up, pulling the sheets off himself, grateful his erection was finally gone so he didn’t have to bother with a shirt as he got out of bed and went to the linen closet again, opening it and pulling out another blanket. When he closed the door again, Eames was suddenly in front of him and Arthur pressed himself against the door.

 

“H-here…”

 

He started to hand the blanket to Eames and when he took it, he held it for just a moment before tossing it to the side and stepping closer. Arthur felt his nerves at full alert and his throat dried suddenly, his knees shaking and threatening to give out on him. Eames’ eyes were focused on him, thick lips wet from his tongue. His mouth parted then, his voice suddenly deeper as he said Arthur’s name.

 

“Arthur…”

 

The sound of it made Arthur shutter.

 

“If I’m wrong...tell me so.”

 

When Arthur didn’t say anything, Eames tilted his head forward and kissed him, pinning Arthur to the wall. Arthur felt shock and his eyes stayed open before they slowly closed, a small noise escaping his throat and he kissed back.

 

Eames was a little cold from the rain but his mouth was warm and giving, Arthur’s legs shook and he thought he would fall if not for Eames’ hands suddenly catching him by the waist, slotting his thigh between Arthur’s leg, pressing him to the wall to continue ravishing his mouth. His kiss deepened, tongue slipping into Arthur’s mouth and Arthur moaned softly, his hands struggling to hold onto Eames.

 

When he finally pulled back, Arthur’s head was spinning, his eyes struggled to focus through the dimness of the hallway and he could hear Eames breathing hard close to his mouth, he could smell his scent mingled with the freshness of the rain and when he could finally see again, his mind clearing from the fog. he could see him - his eyes trained on Arthur’s. Arthur could still feel his hands on his hips, thumbs stroking gently over the waistband of his long john’s.

 

He couldn’t think. His mind went in circles, picking up random words that once strung together, made no sense. Arthur could feel his jaw falling open and close again and again, gasping for air. The color puddled in his cheeks and the longer he stood there, held up by Eames’ leg and by Eames’ hands, he felt more and more stupid.

 

“Eames…”

 

His name came out like a whimper, soft and as frail as Arthur felt. Eames took it as a sign, pressing his mouth to Arthur’s again, starving for him, his teeth biting teasingly on Arthur’s bottom lip. Arthur kissed back just as much as he could. He felt Eames’ hands move from his hips to cup Arthur’s face, holding him close, Eames’ head tilting slightly to angle their mouths together better.

 

“Arthur…”

 

Tingles ran up and down Arthur’s body and he finally picked his hands up, putting them on Eames’ arms, kissing him back with as much want as Eames had shown him. When Arthur moved back for air, he decided not say anything, instead he took Eames’ hand and lead him back to his bedroom and let the door touch, not closing it in case Shep wanted to come in later.

  
Arthur’s bed was narrow, made for just a single person and it had been just Arthur for a very long time. After his parents died, he stored their personal belongs such as clothes, shoes, photos but he got rid of everything else he couldn’t use such as their bed. He moved his own bed into their former room and hadn’t thought about how lonely he felt in a large room, with a tiny bed. It hadn’t occurred to him that he was lonely until Eames showed up.

 

Eames sat down on the edge of his bed, the frame groaning under his weight as he pulled Arthur closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, careful of his bruises as he laid back with him, Arthur gasping a little. They both laughed as they laid across Arthur’s narrow bed, Eames’ head in the air.

 

“Other way.”

 

Arthur nodded as they both got up and laid long ways on the bed now, Arthur pulling the sheet over them before Eames got on top of him, kissing Arthur again and again. There was a bit of movement and grunting as they attempted to remove the last bit of clothes between them and once naked, Arthur gasped at the feel of someone else’s skin on his own. It was then he recalled the last time he had ever felt someone else’s touch - before his parents passed away and there were more employees on the ranch, his father’s business connections.

 

When he was sixteen, the son of a cattle herder came along and the two hid away in the barn, exchanging awkward kisses and fumbling touches. Arthur had gotten hay in his hair and all over the back of his shirt, thankful for the sound of the cattle that covered his own huffed breathing as he was jerked off. He returned the favor as best he could and there was more kissing afterwards. They were nearly caught as they finished buttoning their jeans up and tucking their shirts back in when Arthur’s father came looking for them. A bit of quick explaining didn’t raise any questions though his father gave them wary looks.

 

It had been a long time since then and now Arthur was an adult, leading a solitary life until a strange showed up on his land.

 

Arthur winced when he felt Eames’ hand on his side and he made a small noise, making Eames moved back.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“It’s fine...it’s just the bruise…”

 

“I know. I forgot for a moment.”

 

Arthur nodded, hearing the rain tapping against the window, Eames so warm above him, shifting to press closer to Arthur and Arthur moaned. Eames took the opportunity to lean down and steal another kiss, his mouth insistent, strong but not at all rough and Arthur felt so helpless under him. It was ridiculous for him to feel weak - he’d taken on animals three times his weight and strength, he’d nearly been gored and trampled, he’d been thrown from horses and still survived without any serious injuries yet under Eames, he felt helpless and small. He reached down between them, taking Eames’ cock in his hand and heard him let out a stuttered gasp. Arthur moved his hand gently, feeling him out, impressed, his fingers wrapping around him, thumb smearing the tip as his other fingers pushed down his foreskin. He looked down and wished he could see more, the light from outside barely able to penetrate the sheets but he focused nonetheless, listening to Eames’ panting above him, precum oozing from the head as Arthur caught some on his fingertips.

 

Almost without thinking, he brought his hand up, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean, Eames watching him and when Arthur moved his hand away, Eames attacked his mouth again, kissing him deeply, tasting himself on Arthur’s lips.

 

Urgency rushed through them then and Arthur moaned as Eames’ hand touched him suddenly - his fingers rough from the work on the ranch but still gentle as they pushed against Arthur, rubbing, making Arthur break away from their kiss as he let out a weak little whimper. Eames brought his fingers to his own mouth, sucking on them before bringing them back down between Arthur’s thighs, pressing just one to his hole, Arthur again whining softly. He gasped as it penetrated and he bore down down on it, feeling it on the right side of pain despite how his body shook. He felt Eames’ stubble against his jaw, his lips on his ear as he whispered,

“Don’t want to hurt you…”

 

“Doesn’t…”

 

He was lying and Eames knew it. He felt his teeth on his ear, nipping a little as Eames pressed his finger deeper and Arthur let out a sob that time. Eames withdrew his hand and got out of bed, Arthur was shocked at the sudden loss and the chill that came over him. He was afraid he had done something wrong and he sat up as Eames left the room.

 

“Eames?”

 

He heard him rummaging around in the bathroom for just a moment before he returned. In his hand he carried the small tub of petroleum jelly Arthur mainly used for his dry hands from working all day and only privately used to jerk off with. His face felt warm and he was grateful for the darkness as Eames set it beside the pillow and got back in bed with him. He kissed Arthur softly, luring him back down. Arthur sighed into his kiss, melted to his touch and felt his fingers at his entrance again, this time coated with the petroleum jelly, sinking into him easier this time. The sound Arthur made that time was of pleasure, his body trembling as he wa stretched and opened, a second finger joining in almost immediately. Arthur moaned louder, his back arching up as he pushed down, wanting more, saying so as Eames gave him a third digit.

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

Arthur cursed and when Eames pulled his fingers away as he stroked his own cock for a moment, smearing the remainder of the lubricant on himself before pressing the head against Arthur’s hole. He paused for a moment before pushing in and Arthur opened up to it, feeling Eames slowly sink into him, the head slipping past the resistance of muscle suddenly as they both groaned. Arthur temporarily forgot about the pain in his shoulder as he raised his arms to wrap them around Eames and pulled him down, kissing him as Eames bottomed out. They stayed still for a moment, just kissing each other, Eames’ weight heavy and warm on top of Arthur, Arthur’s thighs apart, his legs around Eames’ waist as he held on. He felt Eames’ hand on his leg, holding him in place, the other on Arthur’s good, unbruised side. When Eames finally began to move, Arthur moaned, his legs tightened as he looked up at Eames.

 

The bed began to creak louder with every thrust, Arthur raising his own hips to meet Eames stroke for stroke. Eames’ fingers dug into Arthur’s thigh, hiking it up higher, opening him up further to fuck him deeper, making Arthur’s back arch to take him in even more. Arthur pulled him down again, biting at his lips, shaking as he felt his orgasm building up. He sobbed when Eames moved back, feeling him thrust harder, the bed nearly shifting from harsh movement and Arthur tightened up, his hands clinging to Eames’ shoulders and when Eames moved his hand from his side to his cock, Arthur came after just a few strokes.

 

He panted as Eames slammed into him again and again and when he came, Arthur felt the warmth and the wetness inside him. Eames was breathing harshly, his head hanging down close to Arthur as Arthur leaned up, kissing his face, wrapping his arms around him, feeling his weight come down gradually on top of him again. He left one leg around Eames’ waist, wanting to keep him there for as long as possible, their lips brushing against each other when Eames turned towards him again. They were both hot now, sweat trickling off each other and Arthur wanted to just keep Eames inside him for as long as possible, loving the feel of his cock inside him. He kept kissing him until Eames slowly moved back and started to pull out. When he did, Arthur felt wetness sliding out of him, Eames’ come slipping between his thighs and when he closed them to turn to his side, it felt...good. Eames rested behind him on his side, his heavy arm resting on him. Eames kissed his hair, then his ear as he asked,

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yes...I feel better than I have in years.”

 

He heard a soft chuckle from Eames, rumbling from his chest.

 

“I’m glad I could help.”

 

Arthur smiled, sleep feeling heavy on him as he yawned before answering.

 

“You did. More than you realize.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Things changed significantly afterwards.

Eames did fix the leak in the barn roof, though he moved his things into the living room of Arthur’s house - almost like a pretense of him staying on the couch instead of Arthur’s bed at night.

The start of the following day went on like always, a shower, a change of clothes and breakfast on the table, Shep already eating and finished by the time they went out to start working. Eames hung his wet and damp clothes on a line outside of the house to let his things dry before he went about fixing the roof of the barn, then began his usual chores. Together, they took out the cattle, then the sheep to graze. After that first night, Arthur could hardly tolerate the ride to herd the cattle, though he was embarrassed to say so. He was sore and achy and it felt as if it was first time riding. When they returned for the sheep, Eames said to him,

“We don’t have to ride out for the sheep. I don’t mind the walk.”

Arthur cleared his throat, still standing beside his horse, wondering to himself just how he was going to get back on and ride out for hours when Eames suggested they walk. Arthur didn’t say anything at first, just nodded as he whistled for Shep and they began to herd the sheep towards the fields.

Since the spring months warmed to summer, they had to herd the animals further away from overgrazing, so the walk was longer than normal. Arthur was grateful for it though and once they arrived and let the sheep spread out to eat, Eames nudged him, lifting the brim of his hat up slightly.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was thrown off a horse and wanted to work anyway. What makes you think I couldn’t take you?”

Eames laughed, really laughed, making Arthur smile a bit in return, eventually joining him. When Eames finished with a sigh, he again nudged Arthur. Arthur laughed a bit more as they carefully picked a spot where they could still see the sheep and sat down, Arthur gingerly. Shep walked around the sheep and lambs before settling down and Eames drew his knees up, resting his arms on them as he sighed deeply.

“You think there’s going to be more rain?”

“Shouldn’t be. Summer is usually dry.”

“It’s nice here. We should take advantage of the field to camp out.”

Arthur was caught off guard by the idea, mainly because he liked it almost as soon as Eames suggested it. He smiled a little, adjusting his cap a bit as he looked away, his hands going to the grass under him as he tugged a few strands.

“All right.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Shep would like it.”

Eames looked for the border collie, seeing him resting, turning on his side to get some sun on his belly and Eames nodded, smiling a bit.

“He would.”

Then there were the nights. When the work day was done and they both returned home, they would wash up and have dinner, talking a little, unwinding from the day. When dinner was done, they got into bed together. Arthur was a little worried the following night, afraid almost of how things would work out now. He was feeling awkward and moving across unsteady ground, unsure of himself, of what Eames thought so when dinner was over, he stood up and took the dishes to the sink and then joined Shep in the living room, Eames following. They talked a bit more until it got quiet between them and asked slowly mumbled,

“Are...will...should we go to bed?”

He wasn’t sure where his nerves were coming from, where his insecurity was starting considering he and Eames had already shared a bed. When he looked at Eames again, he saw the other man smiling at him and said,

“Yeah, sounds good.”

From there on, it became easier - the day, the routine and after some time, it seemed as if it had always been that way. They were comfortable with each other, fit so well with each other, worked well with each other and Arthur began to wonder how he ever got along without Eames’ help, or without Eames in general.

After a few weeks, making sure the warm weather stayed steady, they did eventually camp out in the field. After bringing the sheep back and gathering some supplies, they walked towards the empty field as the sun began to set, the sky painted in purples and red, hints of stars peeking out in the horizon. When they got to a proper spot, Arthur stood and sighed, admiring the view, wondering how he always missed it. They set up a small tent and built a fire pit where they made dinner and let Shep run around before he warmed himself in front of the fire after eating. When dinner was done, the two crawled inside the tent onto the sleeping bag inside, the fire still going outside for Shep. They lay side by side for a while, smiling, talking a bit before they began to kiss each other. Arthur felt himself inching over, feeling Eames’ arm over his side, kissing him again and again.

“This was a good idea.”

Eames kissed his brow, nuzzling at Arthur, turning them so Arthur was on top of him. They were still mostly dressed though they had taken off their boots and hats, Eames’ shirt was off, Arthur’s open. Arthur sat up, straddling Eames’ hips as he picked up Eames’ cowboy hat, placing it on his head.

“It’s funny how easily you took to wearing this.”

Eames laughed, seeing Arthur tilt the hat up to look at him.

“It’s funny how you never wore one at all. You’ve been a rancher your whole life.”

“I never liked them. My cap does the job just fine.”

“It suits you though.”

“I think it suits you better.”

When Eames sat up, Arthur placed the hat back on his head and smiled. Eames lifted it up and ran his fingers through his hair before he set it back down and grinned at Arthur.

“Should I leave it on?”

“Maybe…”

Eames picked it off his head, placing the hat back on Arthur instead.

“You should wear it.”

At first, Arthur felt silly still wearing Eames’ hat. He thought of taking it off several times, especially when Eames bumped into it as he kissed him, but he forgot about it as Eames helped him out of his clothes, then his own. His side had gotten a lot better over time, the soreness all but gone, a minor ache in his shoulder now though he hardly thought about it when he raised his arms to put them around Eames’ neck, kissing him deeply, Eames’ broad hands on his back.

When he was spread open, slick and ready, Arthur was still on top of Eames, moaning softly as he rode on his lap, Eames’ cock spreading him open, filling him up and when Eames touched him where they were connected, Arthur nearly sobbed. His head fell forward, feeling the hat shift on his head but when he picked himself back up, he readjusted the brim.

Arthur was shaking and Eames felt it, his arms around him, holding him close, his lips on Arthur’s neck, biting him softly - enough that he could feel it though the mark wouldn’t stay. He could hear Arthur’s shaky little breaths, his skin wet from their sweat and he leaned up to his ear,

“I got you...shh, it’s okay.”

His trembling seemed to reduce though he still shook and Arthur moved his head back to kiss him more, his body resuming movement. He forgets everything except for how Eames felt, how hot and thick the air seemed to be, the scent of Eames’ skin and he can’t seem to get enough as he moves faster. Eames encourages him, one hand on his hips to help him lift up, the other on Arthur’s thigh, his fingers pressing in as he moaned. When Arthur came, it felt like a fevered pitch, his breathing getting sharper, more frantic and high pitched, his eyes screwing shut as his mouth fell open.

His orgasm was quiet until it happened, his entire body shaking as he sobbed loudly, grateful he was holding onto Eames because he felt he would fall without him there. He was still panting when Eames turned them over, taking off his hat off Arthur’s head and he kept going, fucking Arthur through the last of his climax and Arthur was coherent enough to watch Eames this time - grateful for the fire outside that lit up the inside of the tent. He watched him give three or four more hard thrusts, his eyes focused on Arthur’s until he came, his mouth open as he cursed and came. Arthur felt it that time, the warm and sudden wet heat and he shivered as he tensed his thighs against Eames’ sides. Eames caught himself before falling directly on top of Arthur, shifting his weight on his elbows and letting his head hang as Arthur reached up, cupping his face, kissing him in between panting breaths. He felt Eames’ weight shift and settle on him, lips pressing to Arthur’s as he tried to breathe.

Slowly, Eames got off him, pulling out and hearing Arthur make a little whimper sound that amused him a bit - since he heard it the first time in Arthur’s bed. They lay beside each other again, Arthur smiling slightly, his hand on his bare chest as he felt his heart calming down to its regular pace. Eames kissed his shoulder and watched him. Gradually, Arthur fell asleep like that, a small smile on his face and Eames only sat up to cover the both of them and laid down again, getting comfortable for the night.

Arthur rose at dawn out of habit and as he sat up, he yawned, running his fingers through his hair, his body feeling good and relaxed - as he had been feeling since he started sleeping with Eames. It was dim inside the tent, still warm despite the flap being up, Shep sleeping right at the entrance. Arthur looked around for a moment, looking around and listened out for a bit. Satisfied in not hearing anything out of place, he reached over behind Eames to try and grab his shirt when Eames reached up and pulled him down. Arthur gasped and fell as Eames chuckled softly against his shoulder.

“We have to get going already?”

Arthur laughed softly and picked his head up, pushing his hair back to look at Eames.

“Yeah. It’s dawn. We have to get started on the day.”

“Mmm. All right.”

They got dressed and took down the tent once they were out, Shep stretching and looking around, a bit confused by the change of routine. Arthur pet him, trying to ease his confusion and Arthur took a deep breath, seeing the sun coming up over the distant hills. Eames rolled the tent and bags under his left arm, slinging the bag with the rest of their supplies on his other arm and let Arthur know he was ready. Arthur nodded and they began to head back home, Shep following happily.

“Seems we’re starting the morning a bit later.”

“Seems like. Can’t complain though.”

“Me either.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the year seem to fly by faster than Arthur ever experienced.

He welcomed each day, each turn of events and while he worried from time to time about the ranch, about money - especially when he paid bills and tried to keep ahead of his tab at the general store for Ariadne’s sake, he still felt pretty good.

Winter days brought about shorter hours and when the first snow fell, it brought everything to a halt for the time being. They only went out to feed the sheep, horses and cattle and keep maintenance going. They checked on the roof of the barn and the fences all around the area, made sure none of the animals were sick and there was always fresh water around.

Arthur went into town before the weather got too bad and picked up as much supplies as he could before the harsher winter months settled on them. Ariadne smiled when she saw him, getting some of the things he usually bought packed and ready, including cigarettes. As they made small talk and Ariadne rang him up, she swept her hair away from her face and said,

“Winter’s going to be bad this year, don’t you think?”

Arthur nodded, already in his heavy, leather coat lined with wool, his usual cap and work gloves, not having even bothered to remove them from coming in.

“The frost is already on the ground.”

Ariadne nodded.

“My father might come in the spring to pick up a new horse.”

“I’ll give him a good deal.”

She smiled and thanked him as they finished the transaction and she helped him bring his goods to his horse. As she did, she gave Arthur the usual look, her huff accompanied by a small cloud from the chill in the air.

“Give it a rest Ariadne. I don’t need a car.”

She put her hand on her hip as she shook her head.

“What are you going to do when this poor animal can’t make the trip up here anymore?”

“Let him graze until the end of his days and get another horse. I do have several.”

She laughed a bit until there was an interruption - someone clearing their throat as they approached. Arthur and Ariadne turned to the strangers and Arthur left his hand on the saddle of the horse as Ariadne nodded and said,

“Need help, sirs?”

The blonde lifted up his hat with one hand, the other in his pocket to fight the cold while his partner, a blue eyed, dark haired man at his side. The blonde said,

“Miss, sir. Good day. It’s a bit cold today isn’t it?”

Ariadne nodded as Arthur said,

“Sure. Can I help you?”

“If you don’t mind me asking a few questions.”

Arthur turned towards him completely and saw the suit under his coat. His mannerisms and accent weren’t from the area and Arthur wondered what he was doing and what he wanted. The dark haired man just stayed silent, observing.

“My name is Agent Dominic Cobb and this is my partner, Agent Robert Fischer and we’re from the F.B.I. in Washington. We’re currently tracking a criminal.”

“Long ways to come to follow a criminal.” Said Arthur.

Agent Cobb nodded with a sheepish look, though Agent Fischer continued looking with his serious, expressionless face. Agent Cobb replied,

“Especially in these months. But we do have a job to do. There were reports he may have come through town, have either of you seen anyone out of place here?”

Arthur scoffed then as he said,

“Can’t help, sir. I don’t live in town.”

“Oh...well, miss how about you?”

Ariadne shook her head.

“Sorry, sir I’m afraid not. No one new has been here in years.”

Agent Cobb looked disappointed as he said,

“Ah, may have missed him already. Well thank you for cooperating folks. Sorry to have bothered you.”

“No bother.” Said Arthur.

Agent Cobb tipped his hat to Ariadne as he nodded to Arthur, Agent Fischer doing the same before they went on their way. Arthur watched them leave, talking to other people as Arthur got on his horse and thanked Ariadne again as he began to make his way home.

When Arthur came back to the ranch, the idea of Agent Cobb and Agent Fischer was already out of his mind, more than so when Eames and Shep came over to him, Eames helping get the supplies off the horse while Arthur greeted his pet. Once everything was inside and the horse was back in the stable, Arthur went by the fire, trying to warm up a bit. It had gotten dark while he made his trip back and suddenly he felt like his coat and gloves weren’t enough. He shivered as he held his hands out in front of the fire, grateful for the warmth when he felt Eames behind him, putting his arms around his waist, kissing the cold back of his ear.

“Glad you made it back before it got too dark.”

“Yeah, me too.”

He shivered again and Eames moved his hands to rub the sides of Arthur’s arms and Arthur gave up and turned to Eames instead, pressing himself to him, feeling how warm he was. Eames held him, his hands still rubbing his back through his shirt as he asked,

“Do you want me to start dinner? I’m sure Shep is starving.”

Arthur smiled a little, hiding his face again Eames’ throat, pressing the cold tip of his nose to the warmth there and feeling Eames’ skin goosebump when he did it.

“You know how to cook and all this time you’ve let me do it?”

“You never asked.”

He could hear the mirth in his voice and Arthur moved back, nipping at his ear instead.

“Idiot. Go make dinner.”

Eames passed his hand over the back of Arthur’s ass, giving him a pat before he went to the kitchen, leaving Arthur to get warm in front of the fire.

It was a few weeks later, Arthur having forgotten about his encounter with Agent Cobb and Agent Fischer in town and only focused on the ranch and Eames. Things had been going well, the maintenance on the farm minimal, all the animals doing healthy and well. It was still early enough in the day, the breeze blowing across the field as Arthur helped Eames feed the animals, Shep running around them. Once Eames emptied his bucket, he sighed and said,

“I’ll be back, I’m out of feed.”

Arthur nodded as he continued feeding the cattle, hearing them shuffle and moo as they ate. He suddenly heard Shep start barking as he ran towards the start of the path near the house, a car pulling up. Arthur set the bucket down and walked towards the house, removing his gloves as the cold blew across his face. He ducked down a bit and wondered if it was a customer until he saw Agent Cobb step out of the black Model T. Arthur straightened up then and once he got close enough, he pet Shep, calming him down.

“Agent Cobb, what brings you all the way out here?”

Agent Fischer stepped out of the driver’s side and walked around to join Agent Cobb’s side. Arthur nodded to him as well.

“Agent Fischer.”

Agent Fischer nodded as Agent Cobb said,

“Mr. Cohen is it?”

“Just Arthur.”

“We were told about your ranch out here. It was a bit of trip.”

“Well, you can’t really herd sheep and cattle in a busy town with cars. How can I help you both?”

“I just wanted to come out here and warn you. A fair share of beggars and vagrants come out through the fields...looking for money or work.”

Agent Cobb stopped as he ducked down into his trenchcoat, pulling up the lapel as he adjusted his scarf. Arthur nodded, placing his hands in his coat.

“Yes, I’m aware Agent Cobb, it’s happened before. But not many scoundrels come by here this time of year. Even if they did, money and work are two things I’m short on.”

“That’s true, it’s even colder out here than in town.”

Arthur nodded.

“Well, I didn’t get a chance to tell you before since the posters were still on the way, but...I just wanted to warn you. You know, when the spring comes, in case the criminal shows up…”

Agent Cobb opened his coat and went looking for something in his coat and withdrew the paper, opening it for Arthur as he gave it to Arthur. Arthur took with a cold, shaky hand and looked at the paper which turned out to be a wanted poster. The word ‘WANTED’ was printed across the top in thick black letters but in the middle was a black and white picture…

...of Eames.

Arthur swallowed hard but stayed still, looking at a profile and then forward picture of Eames wearing black rimmed glasses that looked as if they didn’t belong to him, underneath his full name, William Eames, his height, weight, age, eye color, hair color then a list of his crimes: bank robbery, murder, theft. A reward of ten thousand dollars for his capture, dead or alive.

“He’s pretty dangerous. Most of his gang was already captured or killed but we can’t get a hold of him. The last of our reports said he was headed in this direction but I’m afraid the trail went cold and now with the winter…” Said Agent Fischer.

 

“I understand. I doubt he’ll show up around these parts, but I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for him.”

“Thank you.”

Agent Cobb again bowed his head while Agent Fischer nodded and they turned to get back in their car and pulled away. Arthur didn’t move from his spot until they were out of his sight and only then did he turn and run towards the barn, Shep running right behind him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur felt confusion and anger rush through him, Eames’ wanted poster crushed in his hand and once he got to the barn, he shoved the door open as he walked in and looked around for a moment.

 

He expected to see an empty barn, but instead Eames was standing there, as if he was waiting for him. Arthur paused, the cold tearing up his lungs as he paused for a moment, looking at him before he ran to him and threw as much force as he could into a punch.

 

“You lying son of a bitch!”

 

Eames took it, falling to the ground, his hat knocked off then as Shep barked in confusion. Eames brought his hand to his jaw and shook his head, trying to clear the dazed feeling from it as he turned to look at Arthur, holding up both hands now as he said,

 

“I can explain.”

 

“You better start with this!”

 

Arthur held up the poster, showing it to Eames and Eames looked down, ashamed. He slowly got up and rubbed his face again and took a deep breath.

 

“In New York...I was a criminal. I did some jobs with my gang and the last one was supposed to be the last one. But things went pear shaped and the law came down on us fast. I had to run or I would face the chair. So I did and I ended up here.”

 

“You’re a criminal, a murderer...I let you into my home. In my life!”

 

“I was! But that was behind me!”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me!?”

 

“Would you have let me anywhere near you if I told you the truth?”

 

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment, his anger still sharp. Despite Eames being right, he still felt betrayed he didn’t know, that he had to find out like this just as things started…

 

He got those thoughts under control as he looked back at Eames. He didn’t say anything and neither did he. After a few minutes of silence, Eames asked,

 

“Will you turn me in?”

 

Arthur looked down at the wanted poster in his hands, seeing the criminal in the photo was not the man he knew standing before him, though all the same, he felt hurt and angry.

 

“I don’t know...no...I won’t.”

 

Eames let out a sigh of relief and Arthur looked at him again.

 

“Go back to work. We still have a lot to do.”

 

He turned and left the barn, Shep following, barking behind him though turning back to get Eames.

 

Arthur dreaded the sun setting now. When he knew it was coming, the sky growing darker, the chill picking up even more, he finished his work in the stable and begin to head back to the house. He heard Shep trotting beside him and when he got to the porch, he heard the clicks of his nails on the hardwood floor. The door creaked when he opened it but he didn’t go in, just stopped and turned to see Eames standing a few feet away from the porch. He looked up at Arthur and waited before he asked,

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Arthur nodded and went inside, leaving the door open, knowing Eames would follow.

 

Dinner was quiet, only the clinking of utensils against plates the only sound. When they finished, Arthur stood and went to feed Shep, Eames cautiously following him into the living room. There, Arthur sat down and looked at him.

 

“I want to know everything.”

 

“You deserve that much.”

 

Eames slowly sat down in the smaller armchair and clasped his hands as he looked down for a moment, watching as Shep finished eating and then lay on the floor in front of the fireplace.

 

“I started off small. I ran cons and did petty thievery with my mate, Yusuf when we were kids. When I got older, we got mixed up with this knob, Nash and caught the attention of a gang run by immigrants and the poor. I climbed the ranks, stole, robbed, ran numbers and eventually killed for my boss. He made me his second in command, trusted me to run my own jobs, my own hits. But as we started getting bigger and bigger, the attention started to turn towards us. The heat started to come down on us and after the racket I kicked up behind me, I knew that I couldn’t go back...I knew that I couldn’t walk away.”

 

He sighed, looking up for a moment to see Arthur looking at him, still listening.

 

“So I begged my boss for an out. I told him, I would do one more job, a huge job that the payment would set us square and I could leave. He said ok. So we planned a huge heist, to steal some paintings, fence them and I would go back to England. But things went to hell. Nash got clipped and he was leaned on, told to give up everyone for a lighter sentence. He did and one by one, we started going down. I had to run so I gathered what I could and fled and I have been running ever since. I didn’t mean to be here for as long as I was. I didn’t mean to stay, to get you involved. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Stop. Don’t say anything else.”

 

Eames stopped speaking and looked at Arthur again. Arthur looked at if he was torn by his thoughts, his head shaking as he stood up suddenly and went to his room.

 

Arthur lay in bed, his hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating and now that he lay alone, his bed seemed so much larger. He turned towards the window, seeing the frost already forming on the edges of the panes of glass, the sky dark and dotted with stars. He thought of Eames, the image of his wanted poster looking completely different than the man he had seen every day for almost a year. Now that he had calmed down some, he could think clearly and he knew that logically, Eames was right - had Eames told him he was a criminal the first time he showed up, Arthur would have turned him in, would have never let him stay.

 

But logic didn’t stop Arthur from feeling betrayed. Didn’t stop from making him feel foolish and vulnerable. He had opened up to Eames, talked to him, let himself feel wanted…

 

He sighed, turning on his side now, his back facing the door as he tried to sleep. There was a soft subtle knock that he almost missed, sounding like a sigh at his back. He turned over and saw Eames standing there, Shep at his side. Eames pet the dog before sending him back out and he approached Arthur’s side. Arthur sat up and Eames stopped.

 

“I’ll leave right now if you want me to. I’ll leave your room, your house, your land. I won’t argue or beg to stay. I have no right to ask anything of you.”

 

Arthur knew he should send him away. He knew he should point him to the door and send him on his way in the morning. A man he hardly knew was not worth risking his family’s land for, was not worth tangling himself in something so dangerous.

 

But he was the man that had made him feel alive and cured his loneliness and wanted him as much as Arthur wanted him.

 

“No...you don’t have to go. I don’t want you to go.”

 

He reached his hand out to him and Eames immediately took his hand, climbing into bed with Arthur, sliding his arms around him, kissing him as soon as he was close enough to. Arthur made a soft, tortured noise, kissing him back, the thought of Eames never kissing him again now out of his mind. He pulled away, his hands between them as he pushed Eames back slightly, trying to put some space between them but there was nowhere to go. Arthur again felt so weak and helpless and he couldn’t run away - it would have been pointless since he was the one that invited Eames back into his bed again. So he tucked his face against his neck, wanting to hide.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Arthur heard Eames’ apology vibrate against his chest, his arms holding Arthur close to him.

 

“I wanted to tell you...so many times. But, I just felt like there was no right time to tell you.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the front of Eames’ shirt. He still wore his work shirt, the plaid fabric thick and still keeping in his scent - musk from the day’s work and the cold. He tilted his head, brushing his lips at Eames’ throat, his fingers pulling at the buttons there.

 

“Shh…another time.”

 

He held onto his shirt and kissed Eames again, for now wanting to just feel his warmth in his bed.

 

In the morning, Arthur got out of bed when the sun came up. He felt a mess rumbling through his mind, a knot of confusion making him wonder what the hell he was going to do. He glanced out the window, seeing snow covering the ground and he stood up, his feet bare and freezing the moment he touched the hardwood floor. He saw the fire had died down significantly  and he stoked it before going to the kitchen for breakfast. Shep was already awake, his tail wagging as Arthur let him out as he started to cook. Halfway through the preparation, he let Shep back inside and Eames was awake shortly afterwards. He looked exhausted still, his shirt mostly undone and opened, a pair of thermal pants on that held on firm to every inch of his legs. He sat down at the table and ran his hand through his hair, yawning until Arthur said,

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Good morning. You let me sleep.”

 

“It’s snowing. There’s not much we can do today, work wise, other than feed the animals.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Listen, I was thinking about this while you slept and I just want to know, if there’s anything else you’re hiding from me. Anything at all. Just tell me now.”

 

Eames fidgeted for a moment, looking more awake than a moment earlier, his hands now on the table, wringing them nervously. Arthur waited patiently, bracing himself for whatever else Eames might have to tell him and he held his breath when Eames opened his mouth.

 

“I have...a good amount of money with me.”

 

Arthur let out the breath he was holding in an annoyed sighed as he hung his head and shook it.

 

“You have money. When I was sitting here telling you about-”

 

He stopped himself and brought his hand to his mouth, rubbing his face in frustration.

 

“I haven’t been able to spend it. And I couldn’t tell you before about it.”

 

Arthur dropped his hand again and looked at Eames, seeing him look apologetic about it. He knew he was right, so he sighed again.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“I can give you whatever you want...for the ranch, for you...it’s the least I can do.”

 

“I don’t want your money, Eames.”

 

There was bite in his words and Eames immediately looked down. Arthur swallowed hard and blinked a few times as he looked down.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“So...is that everything?”

 

Eames looked up and saw Arthur waiting for him to respond.

 

“That’s it. I have no more secrets.”

 

“Ok. Good. I don’t think this will be the last time Agent Cobb comes around. And despite everything, I don’t want to turn you in.”

 

“Why? I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

 

“Because...because. Leave it at that.”

 

There was color in his face and Eames didn’t say anything else.

 

“I want to trust you. Its probably the dumbest thing I could want, but I do.”

 

Eames stayed silent and Arthur was grateful for that.

 

“So...while the winter is here...and I know we’re safe for now, let’s put this on pause.”

 

He waved with his hand over the table and Eames seemed confused for a moment before he realized what Arthur meant.

 

“Ok.”

 

Arthur nodded as he got up to serve them breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

The start of the winter started off rocky, but halfway through it, things got a lot easier.

 

The following morning, Arthur woke up, feeling Eames’ erection pressed up behind him. It hardly happened but when it did that morning, Arthur didn’t waste any time. He tugged down his long johns and kicked them off the rest of the way before slowly turning and easing Eames on his back, pushing his thermals down and slicking himself up before stroking the petroleum jelly on his cock and pushing down on him, filling himself up with Eames, riding him until he woke up and joined him.

 

They kissed wordlessly, just exchanging soft sighs and moans, the bed creaking with every bounce Arthur gave him. When he came, most of it landed on his thighs and the lower part of his stomach, dripping down onto Eames’ stomach but he didn’t stop. He kept rolling his hips and rocking just as hard until he felt Eames come inside him.

 

They showered and dressed and Arthur didn’t say anything else for a while, just asking if he wanted breakfast. They ate quietly and then dressed to go outside and take care of the animals.

 

The snow was falling more each day so Eames was given the task to chop wood and bring it into the house while Arthur fed the cattle and sheep. When he was done, he swept out the horse stables and put some blankets over the younger colts, listening to Eames chop the wood. When he saw him, he could see his breath coming out in large, white clouds, a grunt sometimes following as he swung the axe down to split the log, then up and over his head to bring it back down. He still wore his hat, his dark brown heavy coat and jeans. His face was growing heavier stubble around his mouth and along his jaw and he looked more handsome each day.

 

He had turn and go back to work, afraid that if he would look at him any longer, he would lose all resolve.

 

The cold and the snow made their chores go faster since there was very little to in the winter days. Aside from feeding the animals three times a day, there was nothing else to do. Shep slept through most of the days since he couldn’t go out a lot and loved that there was someone else for him to play with. When each feeding was done, they spent time together, reading and listening to the radio. Arthur had even forgotten he had the damn thing until he was clearing out some space in the living room and under a table, behind some boxes, he found it. He cleaned it off and set it on the table, giving them something to do at night.

 

Certain afternoons, they played cards in the kitchen, Shep under the table, resting between them. Arthur found out he was absolute shit at playing any kind of card game so Eames had to teach him, impressing him a little with his shuffling, teaching him to play poker. As Arthur applied his new skills, he asked,

 

“How did you get so good at this?”

 

“I learned when I was a teenager. It’s easier to run cons with cards than anything else.”

 

“I shouldn’t even bother then. I must be the biggest patsy you’ve played against.”

 

Eames laughed a little as he shifted his cards.

 

“It’s not about winning right now. It’s just a friendly game. Besides, you’re just learning.”

 

Arthur looked at him over his cards and smiled a bit.

 

Evenings, when there was nothing else to do, the fire still going, Shep sound asleep, they went to bed together and indulged. The sex was always amazing and made Arthur feel wonderful and as if there were no problems in his world. He would stare at Eames during sex, transfixed by the movement of the muscles of his shoulders, the tension in his arms and how his tattoos shifted with every action. They looked brighter when the moon was out, light catching on the sweat on his skin and when their eyes locked, Arthur felt as weak and vulnerable as he always did when underneath Eames. He would swallow hard and look away, only to be brought back by Eames kissing him, drinking in his moans, wringing out more from him as he drove into him deeper.

 

They usually fell asleep on top of each other, Eames still inside him and in the morning, he would slip out of Arthur when he turned and that would wake Arthur up. Since there was usually time when Arthur woke, he would wake Eames up and urge him to fuck him again. It was a slippery slope for Arthur, because each passing day was wearing on him, breaking him down gradually.

 

Before he knew about Eames’ past, he treasured his company, their talks. He loved how he adored Shep as much as Arthur did. He admired how much he worked, how hard he worked and never complained. None of that had changed afterwards, but now - Arthur knew.

 

When the months got colder, the chores done quicker in the days and the nights came on them sooner, they spent more time enjoying each other. After meals and chores, one or the other would initiate the act, Arthur would say it would be Eames more often than not and wherever they were, they would strip down and fuck. Eames took him on the kitchen floor, kicking the chairs aside for more room, cradling his head in his hand so he wouldn’t be completely on the floor. Arthur rode him on the couch in the living room, trying to ignore Shep’s stare, laughing a little when the dog trotted over to them and licked Eames’ arm. However, Eames let out a laugh as he felt the dog’s tongue on the crook of his arm and they both shooed him away before Arthur could continue. He was surprised he was able to continue, a smile on his face, especially when he saw Eames smiling too. Then there was always Arthur’s bedroom where they went to bed together after listening to the radio.

 

Those were the times that made Arthur feel both the best and the worse because Eames’ touches seem to linger. His kisses seemed deeper, more affectionate, his stare more intense. Arthur would tremble and again feel exposed. He felt scared as he leaned up to Eames’ hand stroking over his chest, his nerves lighting up all the way across, down to his arm and gripping his hand, tying their fingers together. He felt scared as Eames’ stubble scraped against the skin on his neck, his lips warm on his ear, his breathing hard and when Eames said his name, it made Arthur come. It was shocking and Arthur suddenly felt as if he was drowning. When Eames came, Arthur still felt scared, still liking how it felt, still wanting to keep Eames inside him afterwards. He would kiss back frantically, holding onto Eames’ face as they strained to breathe and when they collapsed from exhaustion, the twinge of fear still stayed on Arthur’s mind as he  held onto Eames, angry with himself because of how much he wanted him.

 

One winter morning, after their morning round, Arthur got up, sliding his long johns on and picking up Eames’ shirt on the way, not even realizing it was his until he was in the kitchen. He sighed deeply in annoyance and let Shep out while he started breakfast. As the coffee brewed, he heard a strange noise from outside and Arthur looked out the window and saw nothing but the white, thick blanket of snow that had settled. He ignored it until he heard it again and this time, he saw Shep in the distance, a blur of snow and his black fur going up against a much larger animal. Arthur ran back to the room as he dressed as fast as he could, waking Eames in the process.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“A coyote is attacking Shep!”

 

That got him awake and up just as fast and Arthur only threw on his boots before he ran out of the house, running towards Shep as he shouted, trying to scare away the coyote as he heard Shep’s yelps and whines. He was afraid the coyote would kill his dog and even when he got there, the coyote wouldn’t leave. He growled, circling around Shep, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s as if he would attack him next and he would have if not for the sudden gunshot blast that echoed across the field. The coyote ran off then and Eames ran up to Arthur’s side, the shotgun Arthur once pointed at him in his hands. He didn’t worry about that too much though as he gathered Shep in his arms and headed back to the house.

 

Once his wounds were cleaned off, Arthur was relieved that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. The coyote had only bitten Shep’s leg and caused a wound but he was fine otherwise. Eames was able to stitch him up and Arthur brought him water, petting him and seeing his tail wag.

 

“Thanks by the way...for coming out behind me.”

 

“You’re welcome. I love this little guy just as much as you do.”

 

Shep turned towards Eames, his tail still wagging as Arthur got up and started the fire for him. When he settled back on the floor beside Shep, he said,

 

“I’m just glad he’s ok. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to him.”

 

“No sense in thinking about it. He’s ok...you saved him.”

 

Arthur nodded and looked back at Eames for a moment.

 

“I should bring him his food.”

 

After they ate, they continued keeping an eye on Shep. Despite some limping, the dog seemed all right but Arthur resolved not to let him go out so far anymore and come spring, he would have to have a more confining fence around his home constructed.

 

“I’m going to feed the animals. Stay here, keep an eye on Shep?”

 

“Are you sure? I can help.”

 

“I rather someone stay with him. At least for today.”

 

Eames nodded as Arthur got dressed more appropriately this time and headed out. Once he got to work, feeding the cattle, checking on the new calves, he thought of how fortunate he had been that Eames was there. He had stupidly run out with nothing, not even a coat to defend himself against the elements with. The coyote would have attacked him if not for Eames having enough forethought to get the shotgun from the barn.

 

He sighed to himself, shaking off the idea of what if as he got back to work.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The following days, a snow storm settled over the area which made Arthur feed the animals only twice, rather than three times.  

Shep recovered well enough, limping about the house to get his food or when he had to get up to go outside, but otherwise, he was healthy. The first night of the storm, Eames sat on the couch with Shep, cradling the pup on his chest, his fingers scratching through his fur as Shep nodded off, the fire aiding him in keeping him warm. Arthur sat on the other end, listening to the radio as he yawned and pulled his legs up on the couch, tucking them near Eames’ legs, feeling him shift just a little to give him space.

It was warm and comfortable and Arthur fell asleep before the radio show ended. He didn’t wake until he felt himself being lowered into bed and only then did he make a noise, lifting his head up as he felt Eames’ arms pulling back.

“Hey, I was trying not to wake you.”

“It’s ok. I have to change my clothes anyway.”

Eames was warm from the fire, from Shep being on top of him and he still smelled good. Arthur tilted his head upwards to press his nose to his neck, smelling him, pulling him down, settling Eames’ weight on top of him. It was only a matter of moments before they undressed and Eames was inside him again, his mouth always close to Arthur’s, kissing him softly, their lips mostly brushing over each other’s as Eames moved.

When Arthur brought his leg up higher, pressing it to Eames’ side as he trembled, he heard Eames whisper to him,

“Please...please forgive me...please…”

Arthur turned his head, looking at Eames, his eyes exposing every emotion rushing through him and Arthur swallowed hard, nodding as he whimpered first and said,

“...I forgive you…”

Eames kissed him again, not pulling back until they both couldn’t breathe.

The following morning, Arthur woke up with Eames still on top of him, holding him close. Arthur’s leg was still hung over him, his arms around Eames’ shoulders, his hand buried in his hair. His skin was pink from where he had Eames’ growing beard scratching him, Eames’ weight was settled nicely over him, keeping him warm without overheating him. He felt better, better than he had in weeks. He wanted to forgive Eames - he admitted that to himself now, so when he asked, he was willing to give in. He missed the closeness they were developing, missed giving into him so easily. He hated going to bed with him in fear and he knew he couldn’t stay angry with him anymore.

Logically there was so much to deal with and he knew hell would eventually hit but for now, while it stayed cold and isolated, he could have this.

Eames was on his own. He had no one anymore, his family gone, his friends either dead or in jail. He was just as alone as Arthur had been. He turned his head slightly and kissed Eames’ temple, feeling him shift slightly, his embrace around Arthur getting a little tighter before relaxing again. Eames had his face tucked against Arthur’s throat, his head on the pillow underneath and it was a wonder he wasn’t smothered but he hardly moved an inch so he couldn’t be that uncomfortable. He lay there for a while, holding onto Eames, running his fingers through his hair, his other hand stroking over his tattooed skin and he sighed softly, happily.

When Eames woke up, fabric crease marks on his face, his hair a mess, Arthur looked at him with affection, his hand coming up to Eames’ cheek.

“You have crease marks.”

Eames laughed a bit before he leaned down and kissed Arthur. It was a matter of moments before subtle movements and shifting turned into sex.

Things went back to how they were before Arthur knew about Eames’ past. The house was again filled with conversation and laughter. Shep healed properly over the days and soon he was pawing at the bandages, trying to pull them off until Eames finally unwrapped him and checked his wounds. Arthur had just come back in, shaking the snow off his coat as he took off his cap and hung it on the coat rack near the door as he saw Eames checking on Shep.

“Is he ok?”

“Yeah, he’s been fussing with his bandages so I got them off him. He’s doing alright though, just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t chew on his leg.”

“He’s a good boy, he won’t do that.”

He pet Shep after he removed his coat and then sat down on the couch with a huff. It was only the afternoon, the sky grey and cloudy with more snow falling over an already full field. Usually, Arthur hated the winter and counted the days until spring, but this time...he sighed deeply, his heart clenching at the thought of it. He looked at Eames, watching him rub and pet Shep and their eyes met when he looked up.

“What’s up?”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I started lunch already.”

“Thanks.”

Eames crawled over to him since he was still on the floor with Shep and Arthur laughed softly. He came to a stop in front of Arthur and he rested his arms on top of Arthur’s lap.

“I can see something turning in your mind. Tell me.”

“When did you learn to read people so well?”

Eames gave a shrug.

“Around.”

Arthur gave another smile before answering.

“I was just thinking...that this is probably the first time I’ve ever enjoyed a winter.”

“Me too.”

Eames gave him a boyish smile as he moved his arms and hugged Arthur’s legs instead, the both of them laughing for a moment before Eames said,

“Can I tell you a story?”

Arthur nodded and Eames stayed where he was, turning his head to rest it on Arthur’s lap, his arms coming up to wrap around his waist instead of his legs.

“It was last winter, when I had gotten out of New York and I had finally left the state. The cold was getting worse and I couldn’t use the money I had because it was still too hot. So I got a job at a hotel so I could stay there.”

“You worked at a hotel and lived there?”

“More like squatted there. I’d pick up shifts so I could hide out in the basements or in empty rooms. It was stressful and tiring. I don’t think I ever slept a full night when I worked there.”

“Did you like it? Working there I mean?”

“No, it was awful. I hated every second of it. I was always afraid someone would recognize me. Especially with the law behind me. I only stayed there the winter before I moved on.”

“Is that why you came out here? The isolation?”

“Yes. I thought I would be safe out here.”

“You are.”

Eames looked at him, his eyes warm and affectionate and Arthur couldn’t help but feel just as affectionate to him. Arthur sighed softly, bringing his hands to Eames’ hair, running his fingers through it, Eames leaning up to it as if he was a big cat. He half expected him to purr.

“I should check on lunch.”

Arthur nodded and Eames sighed heavily as he got to his feet and went to the kitchen.

Before it got too dark or cold, Eames went to feed the animals while Arthur watched over Shep. Shep rested on the couch, his head on Arthur’s lap like Eames’ had been earlier. His paws were together as Shep lay on his side, his ears twitching every time Arthur’s hand stroked by them, his tail still though when Arthur would hum and look at him, his tail would wag, thumping against the cushions of the couch. Arthur could see the now healed bite mark on Shep’s leg, the fur growing back around it. Arthur heard his pet sigh deeply, comfortable and Arthur eventually got up to start dinner, returning when everything was going. Suddenly, Shep picked his head up and got off the couch and trotted to the door as Eames opened it.

“Hey boy, come to say hello?”

He leaned down, petting the dog for a moment before Eames closed the door behind him, cutting the cold breeze that blew in. He continued petting Shep before he even removed his coat and hat and Arthur walked over to them, picking up the hat off Eames’ head, hanging it on the rack.

“Everything good?”

“Yeah, the animals are fine. It’s just freezing out there.”

He gradually stood up, taking off his coat and hanging it before Arthur stepped closer to him, kissing him in greeting. It stunned Eames for a moment, standing still while Arthur talked.

“Geez, you’re cold. It’s a good thing I got dinner started already. I made a barley stew. Figured with the weather and all...what?”

Arthur stopped talked when he noticed Eames was just looking at him.

“I just...you kissed me.”

“I’ve done it several times.”

Arthur looked at him as if he was crazy before laughing to himself and then walking to the kitchen, Shep circling Eames for a moment as if to say ‘Come on!’. When Shep started to walk away, Eames following, heading to the kitchen.

They had dinner and talked as always, then Shep ate. After changing into their night clothes, they sat on the couch, listening to the radio as Eames hummed, his hands on his stomach.

“That was great.”

“Glad you liked it.”

“If it wasn’t so cold, I’d go right outside for a smoke.”

Arthur chuckled but he knew what he meant. He wanted to crawl over and lay in Eames’ arms but before he got the chance, Shep ran over and jumped up on the couch between them and circled before he settled down. Arthur sighed, petting him while Eames looked over at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, he just kind of got in my way.”

Eames laughed, petting Shep’s haunch, seeing his tail wag.

“Want to go to bed?”

Arthur smiled at him and agreed. He got up first, heading to the table to shut off the radio and when he returned to the couch, Eames was already standing. They both said goodnight to Shep and Eames was once again stunned when Arthur extended his hand out to him.

Eames looked at his hand for a moment and then up at Arthur.

“I thought we were going to bed?”

Eames nodded, taking his hand and let himself be led to the bedroom.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The spring began coming over them faster than Arthur realized it. The snow storms stopped and soon the snow began to melt away, leaving patches of dead grass to peek through. The days began getting warmer, the birds began to sing again and Arthur dreaded the worse.

While they waited for the winter to pass, he spent every moment with Eames. He heard interesting, entertaining stories about Eames’ exploits, his travels, the things he’d seen and done. Arthur couldn’t believe how wonderful it all sounded, cities he saw, jobs he’d held, things he’d seen. Eames traveled mainly by foot but when he could, he would take rides or hop the trains and ride the rails to where the train was headed.

“It was faster to travel by the rails. Most times there was someone else in there but if you kept your distance, it wasn’t bad.”

“Did you ever fight with them?”

“All the time. One time, I made the mistake of falling asleep and when I woke up, some hobo who was in the cart when I got there was trying to go through my bag.”

“What did you do?”

“I fought him. I had money in there I had bled for so I knocked him out. He pulled a knife on me so I punched him out, wrestled the knife away from him and threatened to cut his throat if he came near me for the rest of ride.”

Arthur looked at him, impressed.

“Did he come near you again?”

“No. I scared him enough.”

He looked at him smugly as Arthur smiled at him. They continued feeding the animals and while they walked, Arthur looked up at the sky, clear and cloudless. There was still a chill in the air, the melting snow turning the ground to mud, leaving their boot imprints from every step they took - side by side.

“Eames...what will happen if the F.B.I. comes back?”

Eames stopped and turned to him, sighing, setting the bucket of feed down as he rested against the fence. Arthur did the same and waited for his answer.

“I’ll have to run.”

Arthur looked down, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat.

“What...what if I didn’t want you to go?”

Eames took off his gloves then, getting closer to Arthur and touched his face.

“I would have to anyway. But it wouldn’t be an easy choice to make.”

By the end of March, the weather clear and stable enough, Arthur rode into town. Eames was working on construction of the fence around the house, watching Shep at the same time. Arthur went into the store, seeing Ariadne doing some cleaning.

“Hey, spring must be here!”

“Hey Ariadne. How was winter?”

She huffed, putting her hand on her hip as she shook her head.

 

“Rough. That storm nearly killed us.”

Arthur nodded as he began to pick up his needed supplies. Near the end, as he placed larger orders, he realized those would be delivered, as they were every year. He knew Eames would stay out of sight, but all the same, his nerves made his voice shake as he spoke and he cleared his throat as Ariadne looked at him curiously.

“Fighting something?”

“Yeah. I caught a cold earlier on. I was finally able to shake it. Anyway, these will show up, tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll have my father drop everything off bright and early.”

“Thanks.”

Arthur settled what he could on his tab, handing her the money Eames had given him for the food and supply. Arthur was hesitant in taking it, knowing where it came from but Eames pleaded with him, saying it was the least he could do. Finally, Arthur accepted it and decided he would do some good with it and help Ariadne by paying off some of his tab.

“Wow, Arthur, where did you get this much?”

“I saved up.”

“Thanks so much...I could really use this too.”

Arthur nodded as he stepped outside, putting his cap back on as he got his things on his horse and took the reins as he walked for a bit, leading his mount down the main road. As he did, he looked at all the familiar buildings, minding the cars and pedestrians. When he approached the police station, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the usual collection of wanted posters - most worn out and faded, torn from the snow and wind, except for the newest one that had been tacked on.  

It was Eames’ wanted poster and Arthur halted his horse as he approached the wall and looked at it. The same criminal in borrowed glasses glaring at the camera with a look of hatred and violence in his eyes, the list of crimes right under him, the edges of poster torn. Arthur looked around, then turned to look behind him and saw no one. Sure that no one would see him, he tore the image down and tucked it into his pocket before going back home.

The following morning, going by their usual routine, Arthur was being kissed, his mouth smothered by Eames as he slowly rocked against him. Arthur held his face, making soft, pressing noises while Eames moved, fucking into him gently and easily.

The bed hardly moved or made a sound, their mornings often slow and time consuming. Arthur hadn’t been out of bed at dawn in months, at least not since Eames moved in with him. He hiked his leg up, his head falling back as Eames kissed his throat, nipping at his skin as he moaned when Arthur tightened around his cock. Suddenly they both heard Shep barking and Eames moved back, glancing at the doorway then back at Arthur.

“Is someone here?”

He struggled to catch his breath and Arthur did too when he remembered the delivery.

“Yes, oh fuck!”

Eames got off him so Arthur could dress quickly and he pulled on Eames’ shirt from yesterday over his long johns before he left the room, closing the door behind him. He went to the front door, moving Shep aside as he saw Ariadne’s father.

“Good morning, Arthur!”

“Good morning. I’m sorry it took me so long to answer. I overslept.”

Ariadne’s father looked at him strangely.

“I’ve been fighting a cold.”

“Oh, yes, Ari mentioned that before. I have your order here.”

“Yes, let me just get dressed and I can help you.”

“I can just bring it in, it’s no trouble.”

Arthur nodded and stepped aside, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced at the closed bedroom door, Shep staying at Arthur’s side while Ariadne’s father brought in the last of his order. Once he was done, Arthur thanked him and once he was gone, Arthur sighed deeply, leaning against the door. He had never imagined that he would have to worry about being caught with Eames - another man, a wanted criminal, in his bed. He was still slick between his thighs, Eames’ come from last night making a mess of him as it slid out of him. He groaned in his disgust and he longed for a bath but he returned to the bedroom, Eames up and dressed already. Arthur was caught off guard and it dawned on him then that Eames was ready to run. He would have to be because at any given moment, he would have to run.

 

“It was the supply delivery."

Eames relaxed then and sat down on the bed’s edge as he hung his head.

“I’m glad.”

“You were going to run weren’t you?”

“If I had to.”

Arthur frowned then and looked down before he glanced back at Eames and walked over to him, pushing him down to get on top of him, kissing him.

“Our morning was interrupted.”

Eames agreed, getting undressed and back in bed again.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Spring settled over them before Arthur knew it.

 

The snow gradually melted away and the grass began growing, the air was cleaner, crisper, sweeter. Trees began greening, or began budding, flowers began to bloom and Arthur worried every day that sooner or later, Agent Cobb would show up at his door again.

 

The fence around the house had been constructed and painted, Shep now able to go out without wandering too far - the rest of the maintenance around the ranch began being tended to. Paint work on all the structures, fences mended again and soon the animals began being herded out again.

 

When it was time to take the sheep out, they walked with the herd, Shep following close by as Eames walked with Arthur. While the worry was always there, Arthur enjoyed what time he had with Eames. Walking with him to herd the sheep was one of those times. The sun was bright, hanging over them, their shadows cast on the sheep that had been growing out their wool and would need to be sheared soon. Shep’s bark would echo across the fields as he kept the young lambs in line, their bleating following the barking. When they finally reached the newly grown fields, they stopped and stood among the flock, letting them graze as Eames looked around.

 

“Winter feels as if it didn’t happen.”

 

“It did feel shorter than normal.”

 

Eames tilted up the brim of his hat to look at Arthur with a smile.

 

It was left unsaid - the fear of Agents Cobb and Fischer coming back around. Arthur listened to the radio, listening to the news every night about a massive man hunt going on for Eames but so far, it ended with dead ends. Arthur was grateful no one knew Eames was staying with him - it would have complicated things much more than needed.

 

When the weather warmed again, they took another camping trip, star watching with Shep for hours before going to bed. Arthur had never been one for sentiment, but he felt something that night, as he kissed the side of Eames’ growing beard, which he had shaved and then let grow back in, running his fingers through his hair before Arthur’s fingers reached the skin on the back of his neck, warm from Eames’ body on top of his. He shifted his legs, letting his toes touch the back of Eames’ thigh, his other hand stroking his broad back, his arm under Eames’ and his eyes were closed, a small smile on his face and he wondered how he ever fell asleep any other way.

 

“You’re humming.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Arthur opened his eyes then, the smile still in place as Eames spoke to him softly, a notch above a whisper.

 

“I said you’re humming.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Yeah. You do that sometimes.”

 

He picked his head up then and brought up his hand to Arthur’s face, cupping his cheek for a moment before letting his fingers get lost in the dark chestnut waves of Arthur’s hair.

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

“I like it. It’s how I know you’re pleased.”

 

Arthur laughed then, looking at Eames, the bright orange and yellow flames from the fire outside giving Eames a bright glow. Their sleeping bag kept them warm from the cooling air from the spring air and Arthur could feel a breeze waft into their tent when Eames rested on his elbows to put some space between them.

 

“I’m happy.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They kissed then, long and deep - for what felt like hours, leaving Arthur breathless and as they kissed, Arthur felt his heart clench with the sudden idea of Eames not being with him. He held onto him, his arms tensing as he pulled him closer. Eames went to him, sliding his arms under Arthur, lifting him up to kiss him deeper.

 

When they pulled back, Eames looked at him fondly again and it looked as if he was going to say something, but he didn’t.

 

The following weeks turned into months and the summer began to come over the ranch and Arthur had to make another trip into town. Once a simple, easy chore began to feel stressful on Arthur, worried someone might know something though he had spent almost all his life isolated. Eames had given him money again and Arthur took it, knowing it would help Ariadne and he went on his way.

 

Once in town, he went straight to Ariadne’s store and at the counter, was one of Eames’ wanted posters. He was looking at it, his face calm though inside he feared the worse when Ariadne said,

 

“He looks frightening.”

 

“Where did this come from?”

 

Ariadne swept her hair away from her face before answering.

 

“Oh, the sheriff dropped it by before. The F.B.I. is still doing a massive hunt for him.”

 

“I remember the agents came by my ranch mentioned something about him.”

 

“Mm. The last member of his crew was captured a few days ago so the F.B.I. really wants this guy.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Ariadne nodded as she went behind the counter for a moment, leaning down before popping up with a newspaper.

 

“Here. Look.”

 

She handed him the paper and Arthur noticed it was a few days old, like Ariadne had mentioned. The headline was bold, announcing the capture of a woman, Mallorie Miles, the last of Eames’ criminal crew. He skimmed the article, reading about how she was recently caught heading towards Canada, that was best known for being part of Eames’ gang as a driver, look out and at times a decoy. She had her own rap sheet that filled up the bottom part of the article and when Arthur was done, he looked up at her mug shot - cold calculating eyes staring back at him, her hair down and messy, a hint of a knowing, smug smile on her lips even though she had been captured.

 

“She’s pretty. Such a shame she’s a criminal.”

 

Arthur looked up then and nodded.

 

“Can I take this?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Arthur paid her before leaving and quickly made his way back home.

 

When Arthur got back, Eames was doing some repairs on the barn doors, Shep standing by until he saw Arthur. Arthur got off his horse and walked it to the stable while Eames unloaded the back of the animal.

 

“How was town?”

 

“Interesting to say the least.”

 

From one of the saddle bags, Arthur produced the paper and gave it to Eames, letting him read the news himself. He watched his face, concern and worry wash over him as he said,

 

“Oh...Mal. You were so close.”

 

“She was the last of your crew.”

 

Eames looked up at him as he sighed deeply and nodded.

 

“They’re going to come after me hard now.”

 

“You can’t stay here much longer. It’ll only be a matter of time now.”

 

Eames looked wounded for a moment before he looked down and nodded again.

 

“You have to head back to England. It’s your only chance.”

 

Eames nodded again.

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

Eames looked at him, surprise coloring his face.

 

“Arthur...that’s...that’s a lot to do.”

 

“They’ll be looking for you to be traveling alone. You can’t spend a dime of your money anyway. So, we’ll go. I’ll sell this place and with the money combined with yours, we can take Shep and go unrecognized.”

 

“Darling…”

 

“I can’t let you go...I can’t...I care for you too much.”

 

Eames pulled him close that time as Arthur trembled. Eames had dropped the paper and as it landed beside them, Arthur looked at it and saw Mal’s face staring up at him. He hadn’t even known that it was what he wanted to do, but as the words left Arthur’s mouth, he knew it was true. He wanted to be with Eames and he knew he couldn’t let him go alone. He rather give up everything he knew to be with him, to help him, to possibly save him from certain death.

 

“I feel grateful you’re doing this...but are you sure? This is so much.”

 

Arthur clung to him, turning his head to hide against his chest, using his coat to cover himself further.

 

“I’ve been alone for so long...I can’t imagine doing it again. Not again.”

 

“I can never repay you.”

 

“Neither could I.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

It would take time for things to fall into place - for Arthur to sell his ranch, to get different clothing and for Eames to grow out a beard to look completely different from his wanted poster. He stopped shaving and helped Arthur by giving him whatever money he needed to get the plans rolling.

 

Arthur went back into town sooner than usual to let the proper offices know he was selling his property. He made a stop at the local clothing shop and bought suits and made arrangements to travel to New York. It was risky, considering Eames was wanted there, but it was the only way they could get to England, after taking a train. Arthur felt nervous as he bought tickets, knowing that even if his ranch didn’t sell within the time allotted he would have to abandon it. He didn’t want it to come to that - he had loved those animals but there was no time left.

 

When he returned home after his trip into town, Eames was waiting. In the past few days, his subtle scruff was thickening around his face. He showed Eames the suits and shoes they would travel in, feeling a little excited at the idea of leaving his old life behind and starting something new. Seeing new things, new places, a big city, places he had only ever heard of or seen pictures of. The suits were simple black, white shirts and ties paired with them. Arthur had gotten himself a waistcoat, braces for Eames as well as a hat. Their shoes were also the same - simple black leather with laces. Eames held up his jacket as he touched it, running his fingers over the material and Arthur said,

 

“I know that it’s probably not what you’re use to but…”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s lovely.”

 

Arthur gave a nervous laugh, looking down at the tie in his hands.

 

“I know I’ll feel good when we’re on the ship to England.”

 

“We just have to keep confident and keep moving forward. Never stop either. If someone yells, we keep walking because it has nothing to do with us.”

 

Arthur nodded.

 

Within a week, there had been interest in the ranch, Ariadne’s father and he invited him to look it over. It felt like he had a stone sitting in his stomach, worried on a matter of different things - whether or not he would buy, what if he saw Eames. But he was calm and collected and by the end of the visit, Ariadne’s father was sold.

 

“You’ve kept the land in the best condition I’ve ever seen. The animals all healthy and maintained...I’ll take it.”

 

“You’ll be very happy here.”

 

“Just curious though, why sell?”

 

“I’m moving. I have a relative that’s close to the end and I can’t just neglect the ranch so I have to let it go.”

 

“Shame. Sorry to hear that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They made arrangements to sign over the property papers within a few days and it was a good thing too, the date for their departure was coming up quick.

 

Before Arthur knew it, it was time to go. Arthur and Eames had taken care of the animals until that day and when it was time to go, Arthur gave them one more look, petting some of the lambs and colts. He changed his clothes, taking what he could in a suitcase along with Eames’ things and wore his suit when he was done packing. Eames changed into his suit, combing his hair before putting on the hat Arthur got for him and he did look different, completely different from the man Arthur knew, but not like the criminal in the wanted poster either. The put a leash on Shep and when they were ready to go, Eames pulled the tarp off the car Arthur’s father once owned. They loaded the car, putting Shep in the back along with the suitcase and once they got in, Eames driving, Arthur glanced around once more.

 

“It’s not too late you know.”

 

Arthur looked at Eames with a smile as he said,

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m ready.”

 

Eames nodded as he started the car and drove them away from Arthur’s ranch.

 

The trip into town was quick and they arrived while the train still sat in the station, people boarding, train workers guiding people to correct platforms and not a single sight of the police. Eames stopped the car and took the bag from the backseat as Shep nervously looked around and gave a whine. He had grown up in wide open spaces with minimal human contact so Arthur felt sympathy for him, knowing he was completely out of his element.

 

“It’s all right boy. Come on.”

 

He took Shep in his arms as he got out of the car and followed Eames, only setting down Shep when they got to the platform. Eames was alert, watching people around them, slight tension in his hand against Arthur’s shoulder was his only give but he looked calm. When they reached a train employee, Arthur took out their tickets and handed them over as the employee nodded and guided them inside to their berth and once the door closed, Eames sighed deeply. Shep looked out the window, his tail wagging now. Eames removed his hat while Arthur put their suitcase in the overhead compartment. He sat down with a slight smile, looking across at Eames.

 

“First step complete.”

 

“One more to go.”

 

Throughout most of the train ride, Eames slept and Arthur looked out the window. Eventually, Shep had fallen asleep as well - right on Eames’ lap while Eames used his hat to cover his face, leaning back against the seat. Arthur watched the town he had known his whole life vanish in the distance and be replaced with miles and miles of empty plains and distant rolling hills. Arthur could hardly believe he was doing this, having left everything behind for Eames. He didn’t have regrets, his excitement was too high and even when he had moments of clarity, he was still happy, looking at Eames across from him. It was a chapter in his life he never anticipated, had never seen coming but he couldn’t wait for it to begin. Before Eames had fallen asleep, he had told him of his connections in London, a home he had waiting for them, a chance to start fresh. Arthur had lit up in excitement, listened intently and tried to imagine a life there and he could see it as vividly as if he had lived there once.

 

The train made several stops along the way, the trip long and taking a few days. With each stop, Eames stayed out of sight, ducking down in the berth because with each stop, F.B.I. agents were waiting, checking each passenger that got off the train. Arthur worried what that would mean when they got to New York.

 

“Eames, there’s agents everywhere.”

 

“I know, love. We just have to be cautious.”

 

When the train began moving again, Arthur sat back on the seat as he looked across at Eames, Shep yawning and stretching out before relaxing, his tail wagging slowly as he rested with Arthur now.

 

With every stop, Arthur watched the windows. He took Shep out to relieve himself and worried that Eames would be caught alone, recognized by someone. It got to be so stressful for him, that he asked Eames to just come with him to take Shep out. He felt better that way, Eames standing by him, using the excuse of moving with Shep to look around. The F.B.I. agents were none the wiser, each passing by them, unaware of Eames - the very criminal they were looking for, was right under their noses.

 

When they reached Philadelphia, the two of them got off at the stop to walk Shep. Eames smiled at Arthur as they stood there, early morning, the sun just coming up, Arthur yawning as he wore his dress pants and button down shirt with his waistcoat, his tie off and tucked away in the sleeve of his coat, Eames in his pants and shirt, braces still over his shoulders, his hat in place when he got off the train. His beard had grown thicker over the days, hiding even more of his features. Arthur thought he still looked handsome and while difficult to share a berth with a dog, during the nights, they still managed to sneak in a bit of time together.

 

“I’m going to get some cigarettes.”

 

“Don’t be long.”

 

Eames nodded, stepping away, walking towards the small set up inside the train station to buy a pack of cigarettes while Arthur stayed with Shep.

 

He kept his eyes open for the police, for any agents but didn’t see anyone. However, that didn’t  mean someone didn’t see him. Inside the waiting area, where patrons waiting for their train to arrive sat and smoked or read the paper, Agent Fischer sat there as well. He folded his paper and stepped out, about to leave when he saw Arthur by himself. He thought it strange, that a rancher from Kansas was suddenly in Philadelphia, with his dog. Not wanting to spook him, Agent Fischer went inside, going to the ticket station to use their phone as he called Agent Cobb.

 

“Dom, I’m in Philadelphia at the train station-”

 

“Did you spot him?”

 

Agent Fischer sighed at being interrupted.

 

“No. But, do you remember that rancher we met in Kansas? He’s here.”

 

“Alone?”

 

“No, he’s with his dog.”

 

“Can you see him?”

 

“No, I’m at a ticket station to use their phone.”

 

“He has to be hiding something. He wouldn’t be out here on his own.”

 

“Possibly.”

 

He picked his head when he heard the boarding call for the train and Fischer cursed.

 

“Dom, they’re about to leave, I’ll call you right back.”

 

He hung up and rushed back out only to see the train pulling away, the platform empty and Fischer cursed. He looked around for a moment before finding a station employee. He ran to him as he said,

 

“F.B.I., I need information.”

 

He held up his badge as the employee stopped and cooperated.

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“That train, where was it going?”

 

He pointed to the train now further away and the employee answered,

 

“Oh, to New York City sir.”


	14. Chapter 14

It was only a few more hours to New York and Arthur was wide awake then. He watched the ever changing landscape turning from smaller suburbs to cities and Arthur was amazed the whole time. While Eames sat across from him, finishing getting dressed by pulling his braces over his shoulders, he said,

 

“So here’s what we’re going to do. Once the train stops, we’ll take our things and walk. Briskly, not a run, not obviously, but briskly. When we get outside, you’ll hail a cab and we make our way to the docks. Three blocks away, we get out and walk the rest of the way. We’ll present our tickets, get on the ship and we’ll be England bound.”

 

“Why three blocks?”

 

“More for Shep’s benefit but it draws less attention to us if we walk among the crowds.”

 

Arthur nodded, petting Shep at the same time while Eames put on his coat.

 

“Remember what I told you. If someone shouts, we keep walking. It has nothing to do with us. Walk confidently, head up, shoulders back, eyes straight ahead. Don’t look around, don’t look down, don’t look at me. Just straight.”

 

Arthur nodded again.

 

“We’re going to get there just fine, baby.”

 

Arthur smiled then, looking down for a moment, dimple hinting at his cheek.

 

The train gradually came to a stop in Grand Central Station and Arthur peered out the window in awe. Eames let him for a moment before he took the suitcase down from the overhead compartment and gave it to Arthur while Eames took Shep.

 

“Ready?”

 

Arthur looked back at him and nodded, standing up and buttoning his coat as they left. He tried to look straight ahead, feeling the sun stream in from the high vaulted windows in the station, the crowds moving past them, around them. He wished for just a moment he could have looked around more, admired the structure, marvel at the floors and the statues that surrounded the center staircase. But he listened to Eames’ advice and looked ahead, walking briskly at his side while Shep’s paws clicked on the floor, falling in line with Eames’ pace. He swallowed hard for a moment, feeling anxious, especially as they passed a crowd of police officers but they didn’t budge, didn’t even look in their direction.

 

They were close to the doors leading out to the streets, Arthur seeing the rows of cabs, the flow of people walking by. In the distance, a shout echoed throughout the central hall.

 

“Freeze! F.B.I.!”

 

Arthur nearly missed a step, his heart seizing in his chest - but he listened and didn’t stop, didn’t slow, didn’t look back. He felt Eames’ hand on his shoulder as he opened the doors and ushered them out. Arthur’s mouth was dry as Eames approached a cab, opening the door for Arthur as he got in, then he put Shep in as he followed, closing the door behind him. Eames gave instructions to head to the docks and as the cab pulled out, Arthur could see Agent Cobb running out, Agent Fischer behind them, both of them looking up and down the streets, seeing all too late that the cabs were pulling away. Arthur looked down at Shep, seeing their dog panting, sitting up, his tail wagging.

 

“They saw us. They couldn’t have recognized you...it was probably me.”

 

“Shh….don’t worry about it. We’re going to make it.”

 

He touched Arthur’s face, fingers stroking quickly but gently over Arthur’s cheek trying to give him comfort.

 

Agent Cobb screamed as he and the other agents flooded onto the street. He stomped his foot, furious as the agents ran up and down the line of cabs, looking in, not letting anything go until every window was checked. Agent Fischer walked up beside Cobb, tucking his gun back into his holster as he said,

 

“They’re gone.”

 

“They can’t be gone! I saw them leave! They’re in a cab! Someone find out where the last ten cabs went!”

 

“We would have to get in touch with the dispatchers, it might take a while.”

 

“Well get on it!”

 

Agent Fischer nodded as he gave the order.

 

Three blocks before they reached the docks, the cab stopped. Arthur paid the driver as he and Shep got out, Eames now holding the suitcase.

 

“We’re just about there.”

 

Arthur could smell the ocean, something he had never seen before and was now about to cross and he was excited. They were so close to the end, nearly nicked at the station, his heart finally calming down as he laughed a bit.

 

“I was scared that was it.”

 

“Old Cobb always has to catch his man.”

 

They walked towards the docks, Shep ahead, sniffing around when he could but never stopping. When they neared the docks, Arthur saw the crowd, so much larger than any amount of people back home and in the distance, a large cruise liner - black on the bottom, white on top and large smoke stacks on top. It was breath taking, a sight to behold - Arthur felt so small and in awe and he was able to stop and look at the ship for just a moment before he felt Eames’ hand on the back of his shoulder.

 

“Come on. Our ship awaits.”

 

Arthur smiled, taking a glance down at Shep, seeing his dog excited as well. his tail wagging. Eames went ahead, Shep falling in step with Arthur’s as they went through the crowd.

 

Agents Cobb and Fischer pulled in the first car, the others following as they spread out to began searching. Cobb went ahead, Fischer following, guns drawn but kept down as they tried to find Eames. Cobb was sure that he was here, that he had taken a huge risk to take a ship back to England and if he did, he would lose him. He still was unsure as to why the Kansas rancher was there, but if he was helping Eames, he would be taken down with him.

 

His eyes examined every face and he was sure he lost Fischer as he moved through the crowd, stopping every man who was alone, or had a dog and he felt his heart race when he noticed two men walking towards the first class boarding line. Cobb followed intently, especially when he noticed the same dog - the black and white border collie from the ranch - with them. The last thing he wanted was to startle the crowd or cause them to run now so Cobb approached the broader man wearing the hat, gun lifted up as he reached out and grabbed his wrist, pressing the barrel of his gun into Eames’ back.

 

“Nice to see you again, Eames. It’s been some time.”

 

He felt Eames tense and Arthur turned to look at him as Shep began to bark.

 

“Shut that dog up and let’s walk.”

 

Eames walked, Arthur following them after leaning down to pick up Shep.

 

“Let him go, Cobb.”

 

“Not a chance. He’ll go down with you for aiding and abetting a wanted federal criminal.”

 

They were walked away from the line, their chance seeming to slip away and Arthur was sure that after they were both pat down for weapons, Cobb would call the other agents and they would be arrested. He held Shep close to him as they made their way back to the street and he finally looked at Eames, seeing he was calm as ever, his face giving away no sign of distress but when he turned to look at Arthur, he suddenly looked so sad. His eyes seem to emote all the disappointment, the frustration, the sadness of being so close and having their chance taken away. He slowly mouthed the words,

 

‘I’m sorry.’

 

Arthur couldn’t say anything back but he refused to let their chance slip away. He stopped walking and slowly set Shep down and as Cobb turned to command him to move again, Arthur grabbed his wrist, pulling the gun away from Eames’ back. Eames turned to watch what was happening as Arthur suddenly drew back his hand holding the suitcase and swung it full force at Cobb, sending him reeling and Arthur yanked the gun from his hand. Cobb collapsed to the ground - trying to recover from his daze. Arthur threw the gun aside and Eames quickly picked up Shep and he grabbed Arthur by his arm and they ran, shoving through the crowd. The first class line was nearly done boarding, the third class line already pulling up their planks and they could hear Cobb in the distance. The last call for the passenger boarding was shouted, the smoke stacks blowing out loudly, temporarily drowning out Cobb and the crowd behind them, they ran up the plank walk, the stewart stopping them before Arthur reached into his pockets to produce their tickets. They were allowed on board and not a moment too soon as the ship began to shove off.

 

Arthur didn’t breathe steadily at all, panic still gripping him as a stewart began walking them to their cabin, Shep still in Eames’ arms. They had made it. But Arthur feared the ship would suddenly be stopped, something would happen but they had made it.

 

Once in their cabin, a luxury suite that could have easily doubled for a hotel room, Shep was finally set down. Arthur felt his legs shake as he looked out the portside window, seeing nothing but the ocean.

 

“Arthur.”

 

He turned then, seeing Eames looking at him and he walked over to him, knocking his hat off as he grabbed him, kissing him hard. Their lips met hard, struggling for control and dominance and Arthur trembled still, even as Eames held him, even as he kissed back, standing in their first class suite aboard a cruise liner headed for England as their dog sniffed around..

 

When they finally pulled back, Arthur looked down, biting his bottom lip, his hands clutching desperately at Eames’ lapels, Eames smiled at him.

 

“I told you we would make it.”

  
Arthur could only laugh softly.


End file.
